Crimson Red
by Mommy Silver
Summary: Wanneer Trowa een basis aanvalt, gaat er iets drastisch mis. Gelukkig voor hem krijgt hij hulp uit onverwachte hoek
1. Crimson Red

Crimson Red – door Silver Winged Dragon

M'n eerste verhaal, Read It and Weap!

Disclaimer – for all you lawyers out there: Do not sue me, I'm just a humble student who loves the artwork, videos music and more!

Gundam wing is owned by the rightfull authors like Bandai etcetera.

Crimson Red however and all it's characters who are made up by me, belong to me.

For all our English readers, I'm trying to make an English version.

Chappie 1

---

Crimson Red

Trowa bestudeerde het scherm nauwgezet. Het zou niet lang duren voor hij de Gundam door de ravage zou leiden naar de truck en daar plaats nemen om naar huis te gaan. Hij glimlachte droevig, dit zou een simpele missie zijn. Vanuit de hoge dennenbomen keek hij neer op de bedrijvigheid van de OZ basis. Een en al vrolijkheid, hun Treize Kushrenada had de laatste slag gewonnen tegen de koloniën en dat werd gevierd. Ergens was Trowa bezorgd. Dit was geen gewone OZ basis. Dit was een ondersteunende basis, voor ceremonieel gebeuren en andere toeters en bellen. Hier waren de koetsen en de paarden waar Treize zo van hield. Hier waren de tradities hoog in het vaandel en hier was Treize´ ware thuis. Dit was zijn thuis. Trowa huiverde, de dieren die hier rond liepen waren onschuldig. Het voelde alsof hij Leeuw ombracht, zijn vriend. Quatre zou hem vermoordden als hij erachter kwam. De mensen... Daar was het hem om te doen.

Iridal liep kalm door de stallen, op zoek naar haar favoriet, Crimson Red. Ze glimlachte toen hij zijn grote hoofd over de staldeur hing en naar buiten keek, op zoek naar zijn berijdster, zijn vriendin, zijn partner. De witte bles op zijn voorhoofd stak fel af tegen de bijna rode vacht van het enorme dier. Met een luide hinnik begroette hij haar en trappelde ongeduldig in de box. ´Kalm aan, oude jongen, kalm aan!´ gniffelend opende ze de staldeur en liep naar binnen. Van alle paarden was Crimson Red de enige die een hengst was. De rest waren ruinen of merries. Crimson Red was uniek. Hij was de enige Shire van de gehele cavalerie, de enige met een uithoudingsvermogen van een stoomtrein. Hij kon, als het moest, uren door galopperen en ten slotte half dood neervallen. Tijdens die galop galoppeerden de snelste paarden hem voorbij, maar zij gaven vrij snel op. Uiteindelijk was het dan Crimson Red die won, en zijn eindbestemming haalde. De hengst stampte ongeduldig, hij wilde gepoetst worden en wel nu! ´Ja, oude jongen, jaja, komt voor elkaar, maar eerst naar buiten en weg uit deze stank. Je kunt er wat van!´ ze kneep haar neus verontwaardigd dicht. Crimson was hier niet van gediend en tapte met zijn hoeven tegen haar benen, ze was niet snel genoeg. Deze verhouding zorgde veelal voor spanningen als een ander voor Crimson Red zorgde, zij kenden zijn gedrag en houding niet. Maar Iridal genoot van het spelletje, want dat was het.

Ze glimlachte en aaide hem over z´n neus, ´kom hier, oude jongen.´ en ze leidde hem de stal uit, de gang in en uiteindelijk naar de frisse buitenlucht.

Ergens viel het Trowa zwaar deze basis te vernietigen. Het was een slag recht in Treize´ gezicht, dat moest hij toegeven. Datgene vernietigen waar Treize het meest om gaf: traditie. Maar het moest. Duo was woedend geweest dat hij erachter kwam. Trowa eveneens. Niemand had het recht om over zijn schouder te kijken terwijl hij zijn missie voorbereidde. Om de een of andere reden was Duo kwaad geworden en had geëist dat Trowa die basis met rust zou laten. Trowa had tegengeworpen dat het een OZ faciliteit was en dat zij hem net zo lief vermoordden als Trowa met hen zou doen. Uiteindelijk was Duo zijn kamer binnen gevlucht en had daar gehuild tot hij verstilde.

´wat doe je?´Duo zette de koffie neer die hij Trowa bracht.

´Missie voorbereiden.´ antwoordde de altijd stille jongeman met de kuif, ´niets bijzonders.´ Duo keek mee over zijn schouder, ´Die basis ken ik.´

´Het schijnt dat een Gundampiloot heeft geweigerd die basis aan te vallen.´ bromde Trowa rustig en nipte van de hete drank. Quatre had die klaargemaakt, koffie in water, dit vier maal koken en dan serveren met een wolkje melk. Het was de beste koffie. Hijzelf kon dat niet en maakte slappe hap of schonk een overdosis cafeïne in.

´Weet ik, ik weiger die basis aan te vallen.´ zei Duo standvastig, ´Nimmer.´

´Waarom?´

´Mijn redenen.´ hij draaide zich om en liep weg, maar halverwege de deuropening bleef hij staan, ´Als je verstandig bent, laat je die basis met rust.´

Met een schuin oog keek Trowa hem aan, ´het is mijn missie die basis te vernietigen.´

´Je moet die basis met rust laten.´ wierp Duo tegen, ´dat is beter voor je gezondheid.´

´Ga je dreigen?´ Trowa was nauwelijks onder de indruk en werkte zijn missie verder uit.

´Ja, ik ga dreigen, en ik maak mijn dreigementen altijd waar.´ Duo keek hem dreigend aan, de spanning steeg in de kamer.

´Dat lukt je niet, bij voorbaat.´ Trowa onderschatte zijn tegenstander nooit, ´Je bent niet veel sterker dan ik.´

´Maar wel sneller, dat heb je met te veel spieren.´ Dat moest Trowa hem toegeven, Duo was inderdaad sneller en leniger dan hij. Maar dan nog, Trowa had kracht als zijn voordeel. ´Nogmaals: waarom moet ik die basis met rust laten?´ Trowa liep langs hem heen de overloop op, de trap af en de keuken in, ´waarom Duo?´

´Omdat ik je dat zeg. Laat mij er anders alsnog heen gaan, dan los ik dat op, op mijn manier.´ ´Het is mijn missie Duo, en ik volbreng ze altijd.´ Trowa zette het kopje in de vaatwasser en draaide zich om, ´blijf weg van mijn zaken, dat is veiliger voor je.´

´Als jij die basis aanvalt...´ begon Duo, maar maakte uit woede zijn zin niet af.

´Dan wat?´ Trowa draaide zich naar hem om, ´Dan wat Duo? Wat wilde je doen?´ Hij kreeg geen antwoord, het enige dat hij wist was dat Duo hem zou aanvallen, en dat kon hij niet toestaan.

´Blijf er van af...´ siste Duo woedend, ´Ik heb vrienden daar.´

Wufei schonk nauwelijks aandacht aan ruzietjes, die normaal waren. Iedereen tastte elkaar af, probeerde een soort van eigen territorium te maken en behouden, terwijl hij en Quatre eigenlijk iedereen de hand reikten. Het was amusant, maar kwam tussenbeide als het te druk werd. Dan keerde de rust weer. Nu trok iets zijn aandacht. Hij wist dat Trowa bezig was een missie voor te bereiden, maar dit sloeg alles. Duo die daar vrienden had! Hij spitste zijn oren, en luisterde, ´Het is iets uit mijn verleden, laat die basis met rust.´

´Nee, het is mijn missie.´ Trowa kapte het af en liep naar boven, ´ik vertrek zodirect.´

´Nee!´ Trowa draaide zich langzaam om, Duo deinsde achteruit, de leeuw was woedend geworden, ´Hoe durf je! Wat weten een stel idiote aardlingen van de pijn en het leed dat ze de koloniën hebben aangedaan!´

Duo voelde zich kleiner en kleiner worden, ´Maar zij zijn anders.´ wierp hij nog tegen, hoewel het niet meer baatte.

´Zij zijn niets meer dan een stel rampzalige moordenaars die complete families uitmoorden! Denk je dat ik daar om geef? Zij, die volgens mij ook mijn familie vermoord hebben!´ Trowa draaide zich om toen hij geen antwoord meer kreeg en liet Duo alleen achter.

´Maar zij hebben mijn leven gered...´ bracht Duo er zwak uit.

Nieuwsgierig naar het stemverhef van zijn vriend keek Quatre toe, en zag dat Trowa dat laatste niet had gehoord.

´Trowa...´

´niet nu.´ bromde de woedende Latijnse piloot, ´Niet nu.´

´Zou je dat wel doen?´ Quatre keek hem met zijn onschuldige ogen aan.

Trowa smolt, ´Duo moet goed begrijpen dat wanneer er een missie gegeven wordt dat deze ook wordt uitgevoerd.´

´Je gaat dus toch?´ Duo keek naar zijn rug, ´Ik haat je.´ en met deze woorden stormde Duo naar zijn kamer, smeet de deur dicht en viel er huilend tegenaan.

Trowa zuchtte, ´wat moet, dat moet.´

Quatre zuchtte, als zijn vriend iets in zijn hoofd had, haalde hij het er niet meer uit. Trowa vertrok toen hij zijn laptop had uitgeschakeld en ingepakt in de draagtas. Hij controleerde nog eenmaal zijn vuurwapens en besloot toch nog een extra magazijn mee te nemen.

Duo bleef al die tijd op zijn kamer, huilen, tot hij verstilde...

´Ik weet het niet, Duo leek heel erg van slag af.´ Wufei kwam naast Quatre staan, ´Het zijn zware tijden, Hiro is ergens, Duo behoort bij hem te zijn.´

´Weet ik, maar Hiro wilde perse de missie alleen uitvoeren. Dat is nu eenmaal zijn stijl.´

´Hm, ik neem aan dat ik dat van Duo niet heb gehoord.´ besloot Wufei kalm en ging terug naar zijn boek in de huiskamer. Quatre keek hem na, het was gemakkelijk voor hem. Hij had net als Wufei nauwelijks iets met de oorlog te maken gehad. En ieder had z´n eigen reden voor deze gestoorde oorlog.

Hiro wilde totale wraak voor de koloniën.

Duo zocht persoonlijke wraak.

Trowa voerde slechts een opdracht uit, zoals hij vertelde.

Quatre wilde zijn familie beschermen.

Wufei wilde het universum van kwaad redden.

En dat bracht hen bij elkaar.

Trowa klom uit de dennenboom naar beneden, het zou niet lastig worden om deze missie af te maken. Bewaking was er nauwelijks, veel paarden graasden al in de wei en dan zou te midden van al die bedrijvigheid een bom afgaan.

Takjes dwarrelden naar beneden. Sirius leegde zijn blaas onder de boom toen hij takjes en dennennaaldjes op zijn hoofd voelde neerdalen.

´Hmm...´geschrokken keek hij op toen hij een jongeman uit de boom naar beneden zag komen. Hij borg zijn zaakje op en pakte zijn geweer. Met een perfect schot schoot hij de jongeman uit de boom, die met een kreet van pijn op de grond viel. Sirius sloop behoedzaam naderbij, maar de jongeman was buiten westen. Naast hem op de grond lag een stukgeslagen laptop.

Crimson Red schrok net als al de andere paarden van het geweerschot. Hij steigerde en bokte, maar liet zich met suikerklontjes en appeltjes omkopen. Bezorgd liet ze hem naar buiten en ging kijken waar het schot vandaan kwam. Ze hoefde niet veel te doen, twee mannen droegen een brancard, waar een jongeman buiten bewustzijn op lag. Sirius sprak over zijn heldendaad maar toen hij de luitenant kolonel zag, verstomde hij.

´Wat is hier in hemelsnaam aan de hand.´ sprak Iridal luid en duidelijk. De korporaal salueerde en vertelde haar wat hij deed, zag en hoe hij handelde. Naast haar stonden de twee sergeanten en de jongeman op de brancard tussen hen in.

´Breng hem naar ziekenboeg en lap hem op, breng die laptop naar beveiliging en kraak alles dat je tegenkomt.´ beval ze, ´Ingerukt mars.´

ze salueerden voor haar en deden wat er haar werd gevraagd, ´En jullie aan het werk, die paarden poetsen, hooi maaien, dorsen, alles wat je normaal ook doet!´ riep ze hen toe en liep naar de ziekenboeg. Crimson Red zou even moeten wachten.

Hiro kwam thuis, en waar hij normaliter werd begroet door een jongman met een enorme vlecht op de rug, was er nu Quatre die hem in stilte opwachtte. ´Waar is Duo?´

Quatre nam hem apart, ´Hij heeft een missie geweigerd.´ begon Wufei toen Duo´s vriend Hiro binnenkwam, ´Die missie is naar Trowa gegaan en hij voert die nu uit.´

´Maar...´ Hiro begreep het niet, ´Wat is er mis met die missie, te gevaarlijk of zo?´

´Het heeft iets met zijn verleden te maken. Duo wil dat wij allen die basis met rust laten. Trowa valt hem nu aan, als het goed is.´ vertelde Wufei hem, ´Duo is er erg door van slag af.´

´Trowa valt helemaal niets aan. Hij is gevangen genomen!´ Duo kwam beneden, ´het is op het nieuws.´ Wufei ving een flauwgevallen Quatre op, foto´s van een behoorlijk toegetakelde Trowa prijkten op het nieuws.

´Hij ziet er niet uit.´ bromde Duo zachtjes, ´arme knul. Dit had nou ook weer niet gehoeven.´

Quatre staarde het halfduister in, ´Trowa...?´

´nee, ik ben het, Wufei.´ hij kwam binnen en sloot de deur, ´je moet wat eten.´

´Heb geen honger.´ murmelde hij en draaide zich om, ´Ik wil Trowa.´

´Sst, je zal hem spoedig zien. Zelfs Duo is van slag af en is van plan de basis toch nog aan te vallen.´ sprak hij hem moed in, ´we krijgen Trowa wel terug en dan gaan we barbecuen in de tuin, goed?´

Quatre was dol op barbecue, maar zelfs dat kon hem niet verleiden te eten. Hij snifte en krulde zich op tot een balletje, waarna hij in huilen uitbarstte. Wufei zette het eten op de grond neer, waarna hij naast Quatre ging liggen, ´Sst, alles komt goed, echt waar...´ Met zijn armen om Quatre´s lichaam geslagen kalmeerde Quatre langzamerhand, ´Ik denk dat ik toch een beetje trek heb.´

Wufei glimlachte, ´dan moet je eten.´

Het schemerduister deed pijn aan Trowa´s ogen. Hij lag op zijn buik, kon hij vaststellen, en iemand behandelde zijn rug. Hij voelde geen pijn, maar voelde wel dat iemand iets deed. Het laatste dat hij zich herinnerde was dat hij in zijn schouder werd getroffen door een kogel en uit de dennenboom naar beneden viel, met zijn rug op de grond. Met een zeker ongenoegen spande hij de spieren in zijn benen. Die werkten tenminste nog.

´Hij is wakker.´ de deken die over zijn ogen lag werd weggehaald en het felle licht van een operatielamp scheen in zijn ogen. Pijnlijk kneep hij ze dicht en verzette zich uit alle macht tegen de mensen om hem heen. Zijn lichaam daarentegen had andere plannen en bleef stil liggen.

´Rustig maar, alles is goed, je bent alleen een beetje gebroken.´ een kalme vrouwenstem sprak tot hem, hoewel hij haar niet kon zien, ´Hier, ga nog maar wat slapen.´ hij voelde een injectienaald zijn arm binnendringen en de druk van een vloeistof die werd ingespoten. Toen verzonk hij in een diepe slaap zonder dromen...


	2. History

History

Iridal keek door het raam naar binnen, ´ik wil weten wie hij is.´ klonk haar bevel, nam de telefoon op en vroeg naar beveiliging, ´Is er al nieuws over zijn laptop?´

´Niet veel, hij lijkt wel niet te kraken.´

´Dus er zit een behoorlijke beveiliging op. Hm, ik weet weinig van beveiligde laptops, alleen dat ik ze aan jullie moet overlaten. Ik weet dat jullie het kunnen, je krijgt van mij alle middelen.´ sprak ze kalm en hing op, ´zodra hij te spreken is, wil ik hem persoonlijk spreken.´ ze liep weg, Crimson Red zou nu woedend zijn.

Deze kleine basis interesseerde zich niet zoveel in de oorlog. Iridal had behoorlijk wat invloed als luitenant kolonel. Ze had het voor elkaar gekregen dat haar compagnie alleen met ceremoniële gelegenheden tevoorschijn kwam. Het begin van de onderdrukking van de koloniën, had een diep gat geslagen in haar geloof van een veilige wereld.

AC 187 - voor Maxwell´s Church Incident

De school van de kolonie L2 was vlak bij de militaire basis. Een klein jochie van een jaar of zeven met een grote vlecht op de rug liep elke dag voorbij de basis. Hij had altijd een suikerklontje bij zich, waaraan Crimson Red zich tegoed deed. ´Morgen paardje.´

het jochie met de vlecht keek naar het dier, dat hoog op de benen stond en het hoofd dat vanaf die grote hoogte neerdaalde om het jochie te aanschouwen, het lekkers uit zijn hand op te peuzelen en te snuffelen aan deze weldoener. Zo ging het vrijwel elke ochtend.

´dus hij koopt je elke dag om, ik vroeg me al af.´ Een lange vrouw in een dikke winterjas keek naar het jochie, dat in verschoten en versleten kleding rondliep.

´ja mevrouw.´

´En nog welgemanierd ook? Dat kom je niet vaak tegen.´ ze glimlachte naar hem, ´kom, als je mag, vanmiddag na school langs, ik denk dat Crimson red tijd genoeg heeft voor je.´

Het jochie kwam nog niet eens halverwege het bovenbeen van het paard, maar dat deerde het dier niet. Voorzichtig trippelde hij om het jochie heen. klik-klak-klik gingen de hoeven van het dier op het plaveisel.

´Wat is je naam?´ vroeg ze terwijl ze de jongeman de appel gaf die eigenlijk voor Crimson Red bedoeld was. Beduusd keek het paard naar het jochie die er gretig zijn tanden in zette, ´PFDUOff.´sprak het kind, slikte het hapje door, ´Duo mevrouw.´

´Goed dan Duo, als het mag, zie ik je vanmiddag.´ glimlachte ze vriendelijk. De schoolbel ging al, met een beteuterd gezicht keek hij naar het gebouw. Het leek alsof hem straf verwachtte als hij te laat zou komen. Meestal zag ze hem beteuterd naar huis lopen als hij te lang bij Crimson Red bleef, en Iridal kreeg een ideetje.

´Kom maar.´ de vrouw tilde Duo op en zette hem op de rug van Crimson Red, ´Vooruit jochie!´ Ze gaf hem de sporen, zonder zadel reden ze beiden op de rug van het enorme dier, het schoolplein op, en door de enorme toegangspoort de school in.

´Dus u brengt dat rotjochie? Hij heeft zeker weer wat uitgevreten?´ de hoofdmeester keek naar Duo, die nog vrolijk van zijn appel snoepte.

´Nee, het is mijn fout. Ik hield hem aan en door mij kwam hij bijna te laat.´ Duo keek naar achteren, waar de vrouw haar lange been achter hem langs haalde en van het paard gleed. Toen tilde ze Duo van de rug van het dier, ´Is hij dan zo moeilijk?´

´Oh, hij is maar een koloniaal weesje.´ wimpelde de man haar af.

´Dan heeft hij nog rechten. Als hij mag van zijn verzorgers, zal ik hem rijles geven.´

De hoofdmeester keek haar geschokt aan. ´maar, maar... Duo van Maxwell´s Church!´ riep de man uit, ´dat, dat rotjochie! Scheer je weg naar je klas!´ bulderde de man.

´Luister jij eens even naar mij...´ siste de vrouw, ´ík ben Iridal North Solaris, 1e Luitenant van deze compagnie die hier gestald is. Nog een zo´n woord naar mijn nieuwe vriend en je zal ervan lusten!´

De hoofdmeester keek haar nerveus aan, ´d-dat spijt me, mevrouw, ik wist niet wie u was...´ De man stotterde en bood Duo een gehaaste verontschuldiging aan.

´Je moest je schamen, zo´n lief en welgemanierde jongeman die zo behandeld wordt. Dat doen wij alleen met gevangenen.´ siste ze woedend, ´én dan nog schaam ik me daarvoor!´

Duo keek genoeglijk toe en peuzelde de appel op, tot het steeltje aan toe. Hij zwaaide en aaide Crimson Red nogmaals over zijn neus. ´bedankt mevrouw Iridal.´ en parmantig trippelde hij naar het klaslokaal, waar een verstomde lerares hem ontving.

Maxwell´s Church, dat zette haar aan het denken. Een paar royale schenkingen konden ze wel gebruiken als ze die kinderen in zulke verschoten kleding lieten rondlopen met armzalige tassen en schoenen aan hun voeten. Misschien dat ze haar kolonel kon paaien, maar dat zou niet lukken. Hij had geen hoge pet op van de kolonialen die daar waren gevestigd. Alleen van nieuw gearriveerde mensen. Ze keek naar Crimson Red, die temidden van de elegante hal stond. Het dier brieste en draaide zich om, om vervolgens met fier geheven hoofd naar buiten te gaan. Terug op haar basis merkte ze dat niemand haar eigenlijk gemist had en besloot het op een onderonsje te gooien met de bewakers die de meeste kinderen wel leuk vonden. Er gebeurde weinig en de agressie drong nauwelijks door...

---

Duo kwam die middag als afgesproken en keek naar Crimson Red.

´Hij is veel groter dan alle andere paarden.´ sprak hij na een tijdje van stilzwijgen en denken. ´Dat klopt,´ Iridal overhandigde hem een borstel, waarna hij op een trapje klom om ook te kunnen poetsen. Ondertussen keek een andere soldaat naar het huiswerk van Duo, en begon het te maken. Duo gniffelde vrolijk toen Crimson zijn manen schudde en alle manen in Duo´s gezicht kwam.

´Zijn staart is langer dan mijn vlecht.´ constateerde hij.

´Crimson Red is een Shire. Een werkpaard. Maar ik wilde hem als vriend.´ glimlachte ze zachtjes, ´hij is veel te mooi om een werkpaard te zijn, net als jij te lief om een schooiertje te zijn.´ gniffelend poetste ze het dier met een snelheid aangeleerd in jaren training, ´zo, nu kan je leren paardrijden.´

Crimson bleef onvermurwbaar staan toen ze hem zadelde. Alleen het bit vond hij niet leuk. ´Doet dat geen pijn?´ vroeg Duo toen Crimson zijn hoofd schudde in frustratie.

´Neem aan van niet, maar ja, zou jij een metalen stuk in je mond prettig vinden?´

´Nee, en ik denk jij ook niet.´ kaatste hij vrolijk terug.

Ze verwarmde het mondstuk in haar handen en gaf het toen aan Crimson, die er gewillig op beet. ´Goed, dan mag je nu opstijgen.´

Behendig klom hij in het zadel, om er aan de andere kant weer vanaf te vallen.

Halverwege ving Kim hem op, ´Niet vallen jochie!´

Iridal gniffelde, ´had ik ook, oh... Je moest eens weten hoe vaak ik van het dier afdonderde, voor hij mij accepteerde. Misschien had ik ook suikerklontjes moeten proberen!´

´Lukte het hem wel?´ Trots bleef Crimson staan terwijl Kim hem op het dier neerzette, ´je benen aan beide kanten en dan doen wij je stijgbeugels wel.´ Het dier was te groot voor zo´n klein jochie. Maar hij was trots dat de kleine op zijn rug zat en liep statig stappend naar buiten, met gekromde nek.

Sister Helen glimlachte toen ze hem zag, ´Dus daar ben je.´

Duo liep rood aan. Iridal keek naar hem, ´Ik was in de veronderstelling dat je toestemming had gevraagd.´

Hij zocht een antwoord, ´sister Helen, mag ik paardrijles krijgen?´

´Maar dat kost te veel,´ zei ze zachtjes, ´Duo, kom eraf.´

´Het is op mijn kosten.´sprak Iridal rustig, ´Hij mag hier zoveel komen als hij wilt. Crimson Red vind hem aardig.´

Sister Helen geloofde het niet helemaal, en besloot dat het veiliger was voor de kleine Duo als ze erbij bleef. Duo vermoedde dat het haar voornamelijk te doen was om de nieuwtjes van buiten sinds ze geen contact meer had met haar broertjes en zusjes van buiten deze kolonie.

---

Maxwell´s Church was een veilige haven voor eenieder. Niemand mocht er doden of een ander gevangen nemen. Maar dat veranderde toen de agressie ook hier doordrong. De kerk werd een toevluchtsoord voor iedereen. Maar ook voor opstandelingen, die de kerk als hun thuisbasis wilden hebben. Father Maxwell joeg ze altijd de kerk uit. Maar daar wachtte de cavalerie hen vaak op. Iridal had haar mensen bevolen de opstandelingen ver buiten het bereik van de kerk te jagen en hen dan te doden of te arresteren. Ze wilde de kleine Duo en zijn broertjes en zusjes van de kerk zoveel mogelijk leed besparen. Duo begreep wel dat er oorlog was en kwam, maar niet waarom. En dat de compagnie van Iridal onder andere de reden hiervan was.

---

Sister Helen had in haar wanhoop een bezem gepakt om het tuig uit haar kerk te jagen. Maar de man met het pistool was niet op andere gedachten te brengen en viel haar juist aan. Hij sloeg de bezem uit haar handen duwde haar ruw op de grond.

Duo rende naderbij, schreeuwend om Father Maxwell, maar ook hem werd de weg versperd. De man lachte vals, ´ik wil wel weten of ze nog maagd is!´

´Na mij niet meer.´ bromde een ander en werkte haar rok omhoog, haar benen spreidend en wrong zich ertussen.

´tuig! Uit deze kerk!´ riep Father Maxwell hen toe, ´dit is heilige grond.´

De tweede man schreeuwde van pijn toen Sister Helen hem in zijn nek beet en stoof overeind, zijn fallus uit zijn broek hangend.

´Laat haar met rust!´ Duo schopte en sloeg als een wilde in het rond, woedend om wat ze met zijn pleegouders deden, ´Sister Helen!´ Ze maakte zich uit de voeten, alles dat hen nu nog kon helpen was de compagnie.

Buiten wachtte haar een lelijke verrassing: De compagnie had opdracht gekregen de gehele kerk te ontruimen, desnoods met geweld. Iridal keek op de rug van Crimson Red toe naar de mannen die de kerk bezetten en hoorde het gegil met angst en beven aan. ´Lt. Solaris, ik heb begrepen dat u daar vrienden heeft?´begon de kolonel, een dikke man gezeten op een robuuste vos.

Ze knikte, ´ja meneer.´

´Haal hen daar weg, u krijgt zeven man om die klus te klaren.´

Ze knikte wederom, ´ja meneer, wij jagen het tuig de kerk uit en de bewoners laten we daar achter, zij staan onder mijn hoede.´ Ze koos de mannen met zorg en besloot de kerk alleen binnen te gaan. Teveel paarden in de kleine kerk zou een chaos veroorzaken.

Ze gaf Crimson de sporen en was blij dat hier geen MS bij betrokken waren. Het robuuste roodbruine paard stormde naar voren. Alles dat haar nog in de weg stond was de eikenhouten dubbele deur. Vlak voor Crimson Red tegen de deur zou opbeuken, ramde hij die met zijn hoeven open. Met een luid gehinnik stoof het dier instinctief op Duo af.

Sister Helen snelde naar buiten en zag dat Iridal met Crimson Red op haar afstormde, ´Liggen!´ Ze deed wat Iridal beval en viel languit op de grond.

Crimson´s hoeven denderden naast haar voort, beukten de restanten van de kerkpoort in toen hij steigerde en nodigde zichzelf uit. De hoeven kletterden luid op de plavuizen, ze zag Duo en Father Maxwell, ze zag de vier aanvallers, ze zag chaos.

Een van de mannen had Duo gegijzeld, hoewel het kleine jochie zich vastbeet in diens onderarm, hield hij de jongen stevig tegen zich aangedrukt. Father Maxwell werkte zich los en stormde op de man af, zijn kind werd pijn gedaan.

Hij zag niets meer dan zijn kind.

Iridal trok haar sabel en dirigeerde Crimson Red om zo imposant mogelijk op de gijzelnemer af te gaan. Hij gedroeg zich voorbeeldig, met een dreigende houding die van Iridal uitging.

´Dat durf je niet.´ begon de man tegen haar, maar ze glimlachte alleen maar, ´Jij hebt mijn beschermelinge aangeraakt, daarvoor zal je boeten.´

´Geen bloed in de kerk, het huis van de heer!´riep Father maxwell haar toe, maar ze gedroeg zich alsof ze niet luisterde. Toen ze vlak voor de man stond, steigerde Crimson Red, raakte met zijn rechterhoef z´n gezicht. De man tuimelde achterover door de enorme klap die hij kreeg en liet Duo vallen.

Toen de man bij zijn positieven kwam, stond iedereen verbaasd te kijken naar Crimson Red, die Duo onder zich had, beschermd door vier paardenbenen.

´Naar buiten, als jullie leven je lief is, anders zullen jullie, zodra je een voet buiten deze kerk zet, omkomen.´

Vier andere ruiters kwamen de kerk binnen, ´Lt. Solaris,´ begon korporaal Sanches, ´de eerwaarde Sister Helen is ongedeerd bij de compagnie, ze wil graag weten hoe het met Duo en Father Maxwell staat.´

´Reken hen in,´ ze wees naar de aanvallers, die zich naar de catacomben bewogen om zich via dat uit de voeten te maken. Sanches en zijn drie compagnons schoten haar voorbij en dreven de mannen met de massieve paarden de kerk uit. Ze hoorde Sanches bevelen schreeuwen, maar het interesseerde haar niets, ´Father Maxwell, alles in orde?´

ze steeg af en keek naar het bange hoopje jongen dat onder haar paard zat, ´Duo...´ ze omarmde het jochie en haalde het tussen de paardenbenen vandaan, ´Het spijt me zo...´ Father Maxwell nam hem van haar over en knuffelde hem tot hij het welletjes vond en zich los worstelde. Crimson Red keek toe, hij hinnikte uitgelaten en kwam aan Duo snuffelen, inspecteren of hij nog wel in orde was.

Iridal liep naar beveiliging. Het was duidelijk geworden dat er iets gevonden was dat van belang kon zijn bij deze vuile oorlog. ´Wat heb je gevonden.´ begon ze, salueerde afzijdig en luisterde naar wat de sergeant, hoofd onderzoeker, haar te vertellen had.

Hij toonde haar gegevens die hij had gevonden in de laptop, over vier andere piloten en deze gevangen genomen piloot, en ook hun verblijfplaats en wie welke Gundam vloog.

´Breng je rapport met al je bevindingen naar mij, ik zal ervoor zorgen dat het op de juiste plaats komt en dat de beloning uiteraard bij de juiste personen komt, u heren.´ verzekerde ze hen voor ze het rapport in ontvangst nam.

Iets sprak haar aan, een naam die ze had gezien in het rapport. ´Duo.´ ze fluisterde de naam in haar gedachten, en een vrolijke lach weerklonk in haar ziel. Het jochie, dat ze in haar hart had gesloten.

Langzaam kwam Trowa bij. De vrouw was bij hem, de Lt.-Kol.

´Jij kent Duo.´ begon ze rustig, ´Wie ben jij en hoe ken jij hem?´

Hij keek haar strak aan en gaf geen antwoord, ´Goed dan, maar als je spreekt, wil ik het graag van je horen. Hij is een goede vriend en aardige knul.´

Trowa begreep er niets van, een OZ soldate die hem kende? Hij ging weer liggen toen ze weg was en dacht na over wat hij had gehoord toen hij met haar alleen was.

Duo had wel degelijk een vriendin hier. Luitenant Kolonel Iridal North Solaris, paardemeester 1e klas van Crimson Red. Hij had haar duidelijk herkend, maar ondanks de missie, was zij niet zijn doel. Het was een aanslag op de traditie. Hij glimlachte droevig in zichzelf, zou ze hem helpen of niet?

De dagen daarna werden aangenamer voor Trowa. Hoewel nog gewond en zwak, bracht ze hem persoonlijk eten - alle maaltijden van de dag - en vertelde ze hem over hoe ze de kleine Duo ontmoet had. Elke dag gaf ze hem meer en meer informatie, meer uit sentiment dan uit medelijden.

´Je hebt koorts.´ sprak ze toen ze met de rug van haar hand zijn voorhoofd voelde. ´Heb je medicijnen gehad?´ ze ontkleedde hem half en keek naar de wond aan zijn been, ´Ik weet meer van het paardenlichaam dan van een mensenlichaam, maar die wond ziet er in mijn ogen behoorlijk geïnfecteerd uit. Ik laat je naar de ziekenboeg brengen.´

En ondertussen begon Iridal haar eigen plan uit te werken. Deze jongeman, beter bekend als - zoals ze nu wist - Trowa Barton, piloot van Heavy Arms, moest hier weg, als hij het wilde overleven.


	3. Orders

Orders

´Ze is nauwelijks nog aanwezig, spendeert al haar tijd aan die gevangene.´ Bromde Rico boos, ´Ze zou ons juist orders moeten geven.´

´Orders geven, aan ons?´ Sanches grinnikte, ´Wij doen wat wij moeten doen, zonder dat ze ons daarvoor brieft of niet. Wij zijn als een goed geoliede machine, wij werken dag en nacht, voor waar wij in geloven. Traditie.´ Sanches wuifde het probleem van Rico weg, maar hij moest toegeven dat de onrust groeide naar mate zij meer tijd spendeerde aan de gevangene.

Het zou niet lang meer duren voor ze zou worden beschuldigd van hoogverraad. En Sanches - hij hield zielsveel van haar - zou niets kunnen doen om haar te beschermen. Hij besloot haar te waarschuwen, en zocht haar op.

´Je weet wel waar ze is.´ bromde Seriema, een jonge vrouw met een zwaar lichaam, ´bij die gevangene.´ ze wees naar de ziekenboeg. Sanches bedankte haar en liep erheen, waar hij Iridal aantrof in het bijzijn van de gevangene.

´Mevrouw, u zou zo niet mogen handelen, de onrust neemt al toe.´ Maar in plaats van zijn saluut te antwoorden, keek ze hem woedend aan, alsof ze gestoord was in iets.

´wat is er Sanches,´ ze probeerde aardig te klinken, zoals ze altijd had gedaan, maar het lukte niet erg.

´U wilt hem hier weghalen, niet waar?´begon de man kalm, ´Zet mij op wacht, alstublieft, en sla mij neer. Ik ben makkelijker te overrompelen dan iemand anders.´

Iridal keek de man lang en doordringend aan, ´en waarom denken wij dat ik hem hier weg wil halen?´

´Het is een gevoel, datzelfde had ik de dag dat u Duo, Father Maxwell en Sister Helen beschermde.´

Ze keek hem aan, ´Ja, hij moet hier weg, levend. Daarom is het van belang dat hij zo snel mogelijk geneest en aansterkt.´ Trowa hoorde het gesprek aan, alsof hij niet in de zaal zelf was. Hij was verbijsterd, een OZ soldate die het beste met hem voor had? Onmogelijk! En toch... Toch gebeurde het.

Iridal had lang voorbereid, en Sanches had getracht de boel te sussen door de knul stevig aan de tand te voelen en met Iridal nepkruisverhoren uitvoerde. Hij schreeuwde maar wat raak, terwijl Iridal met de knul een kleine briefwisseling had. Hij leek niet te ontdooien, maar verrast en verbaasd.

Iridal glimlachte dan lief naar hem en zei dat ze alles in het werk stelde om hem te helpen. Ze had de laptop laten vernietigen, er stond volgens haar inzien onbruikbaar bewijs op. Het was waarschijnlijk gewoon een jongen die foto´s wilde nemen van een basis, omdat het stoer was. Zo deed ze het af. Het werd met moeite geslikt, een Luitenant Kolonel werd niet zomaar tegengesproken. Ze toonde zelfs foto´s als bewijs, die de knul uiteindelijk had gegeven. Het werd met argwaan bekeken, maar de foto´s bleken echt, en van recente datum.

´Vanavond is het zover, knul.´ ze glimlachte toen ze hem dik inpakte, ´zij denken dat je morgen naar Dermail gebracht wordt, maar die vuillak krijgt je niet.´

Trowa begreep niet wat ze van plan was, maar dat ze hem hier weg zou halen, of pogen daartoe. Maar of ze succesvol was?

Iridal had in ieder geval andere plannen met hem, ´Een vriend van Duo, is een vriend van mij.´ ze glimlachte toen ze hem een grote dikke overjas en met wol gevoerde laarzen en handschoenen gaf, ´Je moet warm gekleed zijn,´ging ze verder, ´het wordt een lange reis over de velden en dat zal niet altijd even leuk zijn. Verder geef ik je een paard mee, Feline, een slanke Mustang merrie, ze is net als Crimson Red een paard voor uitputtingsslagen en lange afstanden, niet voor sprintjes zoals die gewone renpaarden.´

Ze pakte een reistas uit, ´Kleding voor onderweg, laarzen, broek, ondergoed, het gebruikelijke.´ Snel pakte ze het weer in, ´maar je moet stil zijn. Ik neem wel aan dat je weet wat stil is.´ gniffelde ze zachtjes, ´je lijkt wel een jagende leeuw, in je bewegingen, je ogen, je uitstraling.´ Er werd op de deur geklopt. Iridal wachtte een paar seconden.

´Mevrouw? Het is tijd. Iedereen slaapt.´ Sanches kwam binnen.

Trowa mocht hem niet echt, er was wat aan die man.

´Zal ik de paarden zadelen?´ vroeg hij haar.

Ze schudde haar hoofd, ´je bent te lawaaierig,´zei ze langzaam, ´en niet snel genoeg.´ In de tijd dat ze met Trowa omging had ze zijn gedrag geleerd te herkennen.

Er was iets aan zijn houding dat haar alarmeerde.

Sanches verdween, en Iridal keerde zich naar haar gevangene, ´je mag hem niet, niet waar?´

Hij knikte, hij mocht hem inderdaad niet.

Trowa sloeg haar enigszins nieuwsgierig gade. _Vrienden van Duo zijn mijn vrienden,_ had ze gezegd, en nu wierp ze zich op als zijn vriendin. Trowa kon het niet begrijpen dat iemand zo kon doen.

Ze opende de deur en sleurde Trowa ruw overeind, ´Sorry, maar ik moet mijn reputatie als OZ soldate ophouden.´ fluisterde ze hem toe, ´het spijt me.´

Ruw duwde ze hem voor zich uit, ´lopen jij.´

Sanches keek haar met een schuin oog aan, er was iets aan haar houding dat hem alarmeerde.

Ze vertrouwden hem niet, allebei! Iridal glimlachte in zichzelf toen ze wegliep, met haar gevangene voor zich uit. Spoedig zou hij vrij zijn en zou zij verdwijnen in de bossen waar ze zo van hield.

Niemand stelde vragen, niemand lette echt op hen. Enkelen salueerden, maar zo ´s avonds lette ze er zelf nauwelijks op. OP de basis heerste een zeer vriendelijke open sfeer en salueren mocht alleen als er hotemetoten kwamen. De stallen waren op de paarden na verlaten. Niemand liep wacht, geen enkele merrie moest binnenkort bevallen van een veulen.

Iridal riep Crimson Red naar haar toe en voor het eerst zag Trowa haar geliefde Crimson Red.

Het dier torende met zijn schoft alleen al hoog boven hem uit. De flank schitterde in het zwakke licht een donkerbruin met een bordeaux rode glans. Het hoofd dat op zijn sierlijk gebogen nek lag was zo groot als zijn borstkas. Twee goedmoedige ogen keken hem vriendelijk aan, een harige zachte neus snuffelde aan zijn gezicht.

´Dag Crimson Red.´ fluisterde ze zachtjes, ´Stil zijn, grote jongen, stil zijn.´

Alsof het dier begreep wat ze bedoelde, bleef hij stokstijf stil staan. In stilte liet de enorme hengst zich zadelen. Ze zadelde het dier volledig, beschermers voor hoeven en benen, zadel met zomerdek, half weggeslagen, hoofdstel en dubbele set teugels. Het dier bleef al die tijd stil staan, alsof er niets aan de hand was. Toen bond ze hem jute zakken om zijn hoeven.

In stilte opende ze de staldeur en keek naar haar gevangene, straks zal ik je losmaken, maar alsjeblieft, voor je eigen veiligheid: blijf bij me, en doe mij niets. Crimson zal je vertrappen. En niet omdat ik het hem vertel, maar omdat hij dat zelf wilt.´ sprak ze, ´Hij zal zijn leven voor me geven, zoals ik mijn leven voor hem zal geven.´

Trowa keek de twee aan, ze deelden een onbeschrijfbare band van liefde en vertrouwen in elkaar.

´sst, ik ben er, het is goed.´ ze was naar een zilverwitte merrie gelopen, veel kleiner dan Crimson Red, die veel groter was dan het gemiddelde paard. Hiro zou in één oogopslag kunnen vertellen met welke paardenrassen ze te maken hadden.

´Crimson Red is een Shire, wen maar aan hem, je zal het met hem moeten doen, deze reis.´ glimlachte ze terwijl ze Feline net als Crimson Red zadelde.

Toen pakte ze vanuit het hooi nog twee pakketten, ´dit zijn voedselrantsoenen, voor ons beiden voor onderweg.´ sprak ze zachtjes, ´ik zal nog een paar dekens meenemen.´

Ze keek rond in de stal, kennelijk had ze niet alles uitgewerkt. Haar oog viel op een jongere versie van Crimson Red, diepbruin met grote lange manen.

Fluisterend werkte ze verder, de paarden stoorden zich nauwelijks aan haar, ´Kan je het je voorstellen, beide dieren zijn zoon en dochter van Crimson Red.´ gniffelde ze zachtjes.

Toen de dieren gezadeld waren keek ze naar Trowa, ´ik zal je losmaken, maar alsjeblieft, vertrouw me.´

Hij knikte, juist nu haar vertrouwen verprutsen, vernagelde zijn eigen ontsnapping. En trouwens, als zij hem zou wegbrengen? Waarom ook niet?

Met een groot schuldgevoel had Duo zijn vrienden achter gelaten. Immers, het was zijn schuld dat hij de basis niet had aangevallen. Maar dan had hij Iridal vermoord. Het zat hem niet lekker en besloot het toch uit te zoeken. Ergens in de stad had hij een motor gejat en reed erop naar de basis, die 600 mijl verderop lag. Iridal zou het dit keer niet overleven!

Iridal hielp Trowa op de rug van Feline, de rustige zilverwitte merrie - dochter van Crimson Red. Hij kon niet geloven dat dit ranke witte dier hem in veiligheid zou brengen. Maar Iridal had er het volste vertrouwen in. Ze pakte zijn handen en nam hem de boeien af.

´wikkel de teugels niet om je polsen. Als je eraf valt, sleurt ze je mee, of ze het nu weet of niet.´ sprak ze kalm.

Trowa had het idee dat er uren voorbij waren gegaan, maar toen hij op de klok keek, zag hij dat er maar een kwartier verstreken was. Hij had respect voor haar, het zou hem nooit lukken om in een kwartier drie paarden volledig te zadelen.

Toen steeg Iridal op Crimson Red en nam de teugels van het derde paard, ´Dit is Nicodemus,´glimlachte ze droevig, keek voor de laatste maal rond in de stal en gaf toen Crimson het bevel om te gaan.

Ze dirigeerde hem om op de deur toe te lopen, liet hem steigeren en de houten staldeur intrappen. Het hout versplinterde onder zijn machtige hoeven en hij galoppeerde de nacht in. Trowa slaakte een kreetje toen Feline en Nicodemus zich in beweging zetten. Met moeite zette hij zichzelf weer in het zadel, en greep zich uit alle macht vast aan de manen van Feline, die aan alles voorbij raasde om niet meer om te keren.

Niemand verwachtte een ontsnapping, en niemand leek er aandacht aan te schenken. De drie paarden en twee ruiters waren verdwenen in de nacht voor iemand het wist. Onderweg, in de donkere nacht, hadden de paarden drie bewakers vertrapt, en voor dood achter gelaten.

De Gundam Heavy Arms was snel gevonden. Hij was alleen gelaten op een plek die alleen een Gundampiloot zelf kon verzinnen.

Duo had de gundam met een zender voor zichzelf achter gelaten en was naar de basis gegaan. Hij kwam te laat, de basis was in rep en roer en Duo kon zien dat er tenminste een dode was gevallen in een naar hun zeggen plotselinge machtige uittocht van Crimson Red en twee van zijn nakomelingen, Feline en Nicodemus.

Duo kende de laatste twee niet, maar Crimson Red kwam hem bekend in de oren. Hij luisterde zo goed hij kon en ving iets op over Trowa´ en ´weg´. Als het rustiger zou zijn, zou hij de basis infiltreren en Trowa zoeken. Hij trok zich terug en ging naar de Gundam. Daar zou hij wachtten tot morgenavond. En zich ondertussen voorbereiden.

´Weg? Maar Duo...´ Wufei begreep er niet veel van, ´Hoe bedoel je?´

´Ik weet het niet, ze hadden het over de Gundampiloot, gevangene en weg. Meer niet. Ik heb gezocht naar Iridal North Solaris, maar ze is er ook niet. En er missen drie paarden. De enige verklaring die ik kan bedenken is dat Trowa weg is.´ hij zuchtte, ´En Iridal heeft hem meegenomen.´

Wufei zuchtte, ´Ik begrijp er ook al niets van, maar ik vertrouw je. Dit nieuws zal Quatre opfleuren.´ sprak Wufei kalm, ´Zal ik het verzet naar hen laten uitkijken?´

Duo keek hem aan, ´Ze mogen Iridal niets doen. En Trowa ook niet.´

Wufei knikte, ´goed, maar verwacht niet dat ze veel sympathie krijgt van het verzet.´

´Verwacht ik ook niet en zij ook niet. Als ze maar bij haar paarden is, dan is ze gelukkig.´

´Ik zal het doorgeven aan Sally, maar ik denk niet dat ze blij zal zijn met een OZ soldate in haar gelederen.´ Wufei sloot af toen Duo de verbinding verbrak en zuchtte, ´Duo, jij en je vrienden... Ik weet het soms niet meer met jou. Maar ik vertrouw je.´

´Nieuws van Duo?´ Hiro kwam met zijn armen over de borst gekruist achter hem staan, ´Of iets dat je zorgen baart.´

´Beiden.´ Wufei stond op, ´Duo is in orde, Trowa is verdwenen en volgens Duo was de hele basis in rep en roer om drie paarden, een luitenant-kolonel en een gevangene. Volgens de data hadden ze maar 1 gevangene en dat was Trowa. Duo doet zijn best uit te zoeken wat er gebeurd is en ik moet van hem Sally inlichten. Misschien dat ze bij haar kunnen blijven, als ze Sally kunnen vinden.´

´Of als Sally toestaat hen te vinden.´ Hiro keek naar hem, ´Sally is op dat gebied een beetje prikkelbaar.´

Hiro knikte, ´Dat zal dan lastig worden. Maar Duo is vol lof over die soldate, eigenlijk vreemd... Vind je niet.´

´Het komt volgens mij uit zijn verleden,´zei Wufei, ´Soms kan ik iets uit hem lospeuteren, maar meer ook niet. Als het werkelijk zo is, zal ik Sally vertellen haar geen haar te krenken, op straffe van wraak van de God des Doods.´

´Hm, ik vraag me af, of hij werkelijk wilt dat ze blijft leven, of dat dit een schuld is.´ Het viel Wufei op dat tijdens hun conversatie dat Hiro steeds menselijker trekjes begon te vertonen. Denken, twijfelen, vermoeden, alles dat bij een mens hoort ging hij vertonen.

´Dan heeft hij die schuld ingelost. En is ze vrij te gaan en te staan waar ze wilt.´ Vervolgende een peinzende Wufei, ´Ga jij Quatre inlichten?´

Hiro knikte en liep de kamer uit.

Sally reageerde verbolgen, ´Maar, dat is een OZ soldate, een paardenmeester. Wat moet die hier?´

´Kennelijk is het iets uit Duo´s verleden, meer weet ik ook niet. Maar als zij Trowa helpt, doet ze dat uit naam van Duo.´

Sally staarde Wufei aan, ´Ik vertrouw je Wufei, stel me niet teleur.´ Hij knikte, ´Duo vertrouwt haar, en dus vertrouw ik haar ook.´

Sally keek bedenkelijk, ´Goed dan, maar als ze voor problemen zorgt, weet je wat er met haar gebeurt.´

Hij knikte wederom, ´Het is jou kamp Sally, jou thuis, jij beslist uiteindelijk.´

Hij sloot af, men kon de lijn traceren en dan zouden zowel hij als Sally verraden worden. Daarna ging hij bij Quatre en Hiro kijken.

Quatre at nauwelijks meer, leven zonder Trowa was geen leven en daarom wilde hij zichzelf kennelijk doodhongeren. Wufei had dat soort dingen niet, hoewel hij veel voelde voor Sally.

´Maar waar is Trowa dan?´ vroeg Quatre angstig, ´Wat doet ze dan met hem?´

´ik weet het niet Quatre, maar Trowa kennende zal hij zichzelf wel redden.´

Quatre kwam voor het eerst in dagen uit zichzelf de kamer uit en keek naar de keuken, ´heb je honger?´

Quatre knikte nerveus.

Wufei grinnikte en liep naar beneden, ´wat wil je eten.´

´Couscous.´ Hij glimlachte want hij wist dat Wufei het met gemak kon maken en in een handomdraai zette hij ook couscous op tafel, zoals Quatre die het liefste at. Hiro was blij dat Quatre weer wilde eten en deel nam aan het leven.

Hiro kon niet ontkennen dat het leven stil was zonder de altijd aanwezige Duo. Hij was altijd vrolijk, blij om iemand te zien en levenslustig. Maar toen hij hoorde dat Trowa de Lothlorien base wilde aanvallen, veranderde Duo in een stille teruggetrokken jongeman.

Hij vroeg zich af wat er in diens verleden was gebeurd, maar Duo zou daar nooit over spreken.

Hij deelde een onbeschrijfbare band met die vrouw. Zoals hij een band deelde met de Maxwell´s Church. Hiro zuchtte en keek naar Wufei en Quatre: Wufei moedigde Quatre aan meer te eten dan hij werkelijk wilde en stopte hem helemaal vol met lekkers en alles dat Quatre lustte. Het deed hem denken aan een sprookje dat Duo hem onlangs vertelde: Hans en Grietje. Hij grinnikte, ´Ga je hem soms ook koken?´

Wufei lachte, ´Nee, te weinig vet.´ Quatre was de lichtste in gewicht van hen allen, maar 39 kilo.

Zelfs Trowa vond dat er wat meer vet op die botten mocht.

Maar Quatre at alleen wat er in ging. ´Denk je dat Trowa echt terugkomt?´ Quatre was nu weer het onzekere jochie van daarnet.

Hiro knikte, ´Weet ik zeker.´ probeerde hij zo standvastig mogelijk te klinken.

Maar het lukte niet echt, aan Wufei´s gezicht te zien. Alleen Quatre vond het overtuigend genoeg en at verder.

Hiro kon niet ontkennen dat hij zich naast Duo ook tot Wufei aangetrokken voelde, de sterke jongeman met een onbreekbare en onbuigbare wil.

Pas sinds kort werd Wufei wat makkelijker om mee te leven, aangezien hij hen ook had geaccepteerd.

Die avond was Quatre weer volledig ingezakt en huilde wederom om Trowa.

´Sst, dan blijven wij toch bij je?´ begon Wufei vriendelijk en keek naar Hiro, hopende dat hij de hint zou begrijpen. Beiden gingen naast Quatre liggen, die hen door zijn tranen verbaasd aankeek. ´Sst, wij zijn bij je en Trowa komt thuis.´ Met hun armen om hem heen geslagen en hun warme lijven naast hem, viel hij in slaap, en droomde dat Trowa terug kwam.


	4. Escapes

Jippie, m'n tentamen gehaald!

En hier, de gevraagde update speciaal voor Omnicat! Moge je inspiratie nimmer uitdrogen en moge er immer schitterende verhalen uit je pen rollen.

------

Disclaimer: Lees chappie 1. Dan weet je het. For all the english reading lawyers Read chappie 1, than you'll know.

----

Escapes

Crimson Red en zijn twee nakomelingen galoppeerden over de vlakten.

Trowa hobbelde en bobbelde op de rug van Feline, die hem minder en minder mocht.

Als ze stopten omdat Iridal moest navigeren beet ze naar hem en probeerde hem eraf te werpen door te steigeren en te bokken.

´Je hebt zeker nog nooit gereden?´ Iridal greep de teugels van Feline en sprak het paard streng toe, dat, als ze kon, haar een nog vuilere blik teruggaf. Nu beet Feline zelfs naar Iridal.

Even keek hij haar verbaasd aan, ze bleef al die tijd vriendelijk. In theorie was ze zijn vijand. In de praktijk eveneens. En toch lachte ze naar hem. Toch hielp ze hem te ontsnappen. Als ze al zouden ontsnappen, want hij had er een hard hoofd in.

Hij knikte, ´Nooit.´

´Ah, je spreekt!´ glimlachte ze, ´Je moet jezelf uit het zadel halen, kijk, zo.´

Ze deed het hem voor, maar het lukte hem niet echt haar te imiteren. ´Dat wordt een probleem, we moeten nog tenminste zeshonderd mijl. En deze paarden zijn gefokt op afstand, niet op snelheid.´ Ze dacht even na, ´ik weet wat beters, je komt voor mij zitten.´

De vrouw bleek sterker dan hij dacht en tilde hem uit het zadel om hem voor op haar zadel te zetten, ´Daar zit je beter,´ glimlachte ze en keek naar Feline, die geërgerd haar rug bekeek en bevoelde met haar zachte neus.

´Arme Feline, je bent ook echt een verwent nestje, niet waar?´

Crimson Red draaide zijn enorme hoofd en keek hem aan, ´wat moet dat jochie hier?´ leek hij te zeggen.

Maar als zijn vriendin Iridal niets zei, zei hij ook niets.

Toen gaf ze Crimson Red de sporen, pakte onderwijl het leidsel van Feline en ging verder met de paarden, naar waar zij vond dat het veilig was.

´We hebben ontdekt dat het Noord Chinese Verzet zich daar ophoudt. Onder leiding van voormalig Alliance Majoor Sally Po.´

Die naam kwam hem vaag bekend voor, Wufei had het wel eens over haar en hij besloot dat het daar nog best veilig kon zijn. Maar dan moesten ze eerst uit deze jassen. Ze waren warm en comfortabel, maar dat was alles. Zou Sally hen accepteren met die OZ jassen aan? Of zou ze hen zonder pardon neerschieten? Gezien hij Sally niet kende, was het onmogelijk de acties van die vrouw in te schatten.

Onder hem galoppeerde Crimson Red verder, en weer bonkte hij in het zadel. Iridal greep zijn middel en drukte hem tegen haar aan, ´Voel je, zo moet je bewegen.´

Hij bootste haar na, en het leek alsof hij seks had met het zadel.

Toen ze zag dat hij het paardrijden eindelijk onder de knie begon te krijgen, lachte ze luid over de vlakte, zo tevreden was ze. Het kon haar niets meer schelen of ze haar hoorden of niet.

Sanches keek naar de drie lege stallen. Ze had het beter gepland dan hij had gedacht. En dat stak. Dat stak heel erg bij de man die immer haar vertrouweling was geweest. En Iridal had hem zeer pijnlijk geraakt. _Ook gij Brutus?_ was zijn gedachte. Een wild plan kwam bij hem op, waarvan hij wist, dat als hij niet zou uitschakelen, dat hem zou ondermijnen en zelf terecht zou laten staan wegens insubordinatie.

´Die gevangene heeft haar ontvoert!´ riep hij uit, 'De gevangene is weg! En Iridal ook!' Bulderde hij door de basis, een wild vuur flakkerde hevig in zijn ogen. Hij was de vertrouweling van de Luitenant Kolonel, en dus geloofwaardig. Enkelen van de oudsten en de hoogste in rang leidde hij terug naar de stallen om hen zijn bewijzen te tonen.

´Hier, hier heeft hij zijn boeien afgeworpen en de paarden gepakt. Het zijn slome dieren en dus halen we die zo in.´ sprak hij verder.

Een donkere schaduw luisterde aandachtig toe, en hipte onrustig maar zorgvuldig van de ene balk naar de andere. De paarden konden wel eens van hem schrikken. Tot hij zich in de lege stal van Nicodemus verschuilde.

Van een afstandje luisterde Duo aandachtig mee, _slome paarden, me hoela! Die dieren zijn sterker dan de gemiddelde Leo. En als er iemand is die dat zeker weet, ben ik dat wel. _

Duo zag dat Crimson Red weg was en keek verder. Boven iedere staldeur hing een portret van een paard zoals die eruit zag in de tijd van het veulen zijn.

´Feline, Nicodemus.´

Hij wist nog dat dit de twee nakomelingen waren van Crimson Red, hij had ze nog gekend als veulens, speels en jong, net als hij ooit. Verder was er hevige opschudding over wie wat had gedaan.

Deze Sanches was er heilig van overtuigd dat Iridal door Trowa ontvoert was, maar was er heilig van overtuig dat Iridal Trowa had gered van de ondergang.

De lange man sprak onrustig ´Jullie weten hoe zeer haar hart bij de koloniën lag, en niet bij de overheersing. Iridal heeft hem gewoon meegenomen, zoals ze dat ook met de kleine Duo van Maxwell´s Church deed.´ De zwartharige man met de zeeblauwe ogen keek rond. Zijn oog viel op een schaduw met een kastanjebruine vlecht. Hij glimlachte melancholiek, Duo was er.

Geschrokken deinsde hij achteruit de schaduwen in, maar Kim had hem al gezien en deed niets.

Toen de rust of wat er van over was, weder gekeerd was, keek de man naar de stal, ´ik weet dat je er niet meer zit, maar Iridal heeft naar je gezocht toen Maxwell´s Church vernietigd werd. Ze was ontroostbaar toen ze zelfs je lichaam niet vond.´ Hij wachtte, er kwam geen antwoord.

Hij glimlachte, ´Maar je leeft nog. Ga met ons mee. Er zijn tenminste zeshonderd man hier die weg willen. Weg van OZ, weg van de oorlog, weg van het leger. Met jou aan onze zijde, kunnen we iets makkelijker bij het verzet komen.´

Onderwijl was Duo van Nicodemus stal naar een andere lege stal gekropen, als schaduwen die lengen bij het ondergaan van de zon.

´Mobiliseer ze dan.´ Gaf Duo als antwoord en werd weer 1 met de schaduwen.

Kim was een behoorlijk onverschrokken ruiter, stamde af van de Russische Huzaren en kon nog beter rijden dan Iridal zelve. Hij trainde haar nog in zijn tactieken en was trots op het feit dat hij een Luitenant Kolonel nog wat kon leren.

Maar hij had daarmee ook Crimson Red nog wat te leren, want dat was in de handen van iemand anders dan Iridal of Kim een totaal onwillig dier dat zich met geen enkele hand of zweep liet temmen.

Kim zocht zijn vrienden met beleid, vertrouwelingen van Iridal of hem, kennissen, vrienden, ondergeschikten met wie beiden een goede relatie hadden. Hij vertelde hen van Duo van Maxwell´s church, die nog leefde, van vriendschappen die ze hadden gesloten met de bewoners van L2, met hun vrienden en familie op Aarde.

Hier en nu, moesten ze zelf vechten voor hun vrijheid, voor hun leven. Want Treize vernietigde nu alleen maar, voor totale overheersing.

Uniformen en rantsoenen en dikke warme dekens werden verzameld, geld voor de reis van de bank gehaald en paarden geborsteld en gezadeld, ze zouden lange tijd niet zo tot in de puntjes verzorgd worden.

Iedere ruiter had vier paarden, waarmee hij een nauwe band onderhield. Dit vereiste veel werk, want ieder dier werd opgepoetst.

Duo keek vanaf de nok toe hoe de mannen en vrouwen naar alle bedrijvigheid. Kim meende wat hij zei. Dit was een vrolijke uitgelaten stemming, die onderdrukt werd door de aanwezigheid van Sanches en zijn team. Het waren er enkelen, maar toch werd besloten om hun paarden ook mee te nemen.

En toen kwam het nieuws...

Hertog Dermail was hoogste leider van de Romafeller Foundation. Deze organisatie leidde OZ en de Alliance. Maar ze had besloten dat de Alliance teveel invloed kreeg en koos voor vernieuwing met het jongere OZ, wat zich uitte in operation daybreak.

Maar nu vond ze dat OZ teveel invloed kreeg en besloot dat ze zelf maar moest leiden. Deze coupe werd niet op prijs gesteld door velen van de Romafeller Foundation. Maar wat de Horsemasters helemaal niet op prijs stelden was dat hun paarden moesten worden vernietigd.

Omdat ze te duur waren!

MS had de toekomst, niet man en paard. En zij moesten wijken voor MD.

Toen de Horsemasters hier achter kwamen, werd er een unaniem en anoniem verbond gesmeed: De Horsemasters zouden zich voegen bij het verzet, en als één man uitrukken voor een laatste veldslag. Mens versus machine...

Kruegel verspreidde het nieuws op de Lothlorien basis, geschokt vertelde hij alles aan Kim -

Kim had de rang van 1e Luitenant, en stond direct onder Iridal.

Dit vond Sanches verschrikkelijk en opende een tegenoffensief dat Iridal hem als vertrouweling had. Al snel werd hij in het gevang gesmeten, iedereen werd hem zat.

Het idee van Kim, dat velen koesterden, werd openlijk vertrouwd en Duo besloot tot iets wat geen enkele gundampiloot durfde of deed.

Hij sprong van de dwarsbalk die onder de nok liep naar beneden en landde temidden van de chaos.

´Ik vertrouw Iridal en daarmee ook Kruegel en Kim.´ sprak hij dodelijk kalm en richtte zijn revolver op Sanches, ´jou niet.´

Kim glimlachte, de man met het zwarte haar was nog altijd even vriendelijk als vroeger, zag Duo nu. Hij had verwacht zelf een gevangene te worden. Kim richtte zich nu weer tot Sanches, maar het was Duo die sprak.

´Sluit 3e sergeant Roger Sanches op in het gevang en knevel hem desnoods. Zijn aanwezigheid is vanaf nu ongewenst.´ Sprak Duo verder, en het verbaasde hem dat hij invloed had op hen.

Toen Sanches was afgevoerd keek Kim om. Duo was ondertussen weer in de schaduwen verdwenen.

Duo glimlachte bij zichzelf, zoals Iridal het verzet nu een handje hielp, hielp hij dit beginnend verzet.

´Alle Horsemasters Bases weten het al, en ze zijn het er mee eens. Als zij moeten wijken voor machines, gaan ze het gevecht nog liever aan. Ze sterven nog liever met hun paarden dan zonder!´ Het was genoeg voor hen die aanwezig waren, voor hen die Kim en Iridal steunden. Rangen deden er niet meer toe, titels waren nutteloos geworden. In een paar minuten tijd. Kim vervolgde met luide stem, de mensen luisterden geboeid naar wat hij te zeggen had. Paarden reageerden onrustig, ze hinnikten en bokten in hun stallen. De sfeer werd uitgelaten, vreugdevol, maar toch ook melancholisch.

De speech van Kim galmde door de basis, en overal weerklonk gejuich. Dit was de droom van iedere Horsemaster: Strijdend ten ondergaan.

Kim liep naar buiten, de stallen waren hem momenteel te druk. Er was veel bedrijvigheid, nu de mensen beseften dat ze de basis snel zouden ontvluchten. Niemand zou blijven, alleen zij die zich onmiddellijk overgaven. En die zouden ze op hun paarden vastgebonden meenemen.

Naast de deuropening, die onlangs vernield werd door Iridal en haar drie paarden, stond Duo van Maxwell´s Church.

Relaxed stond hij met een knie gebogen, voet tegen de muur, de vlecht hing over zijn schouder naar beneden en wapperde mee met de wind.

´Ik hoop voor jou dat het je gaat lukken.´

Kim lachte, een warme welkome lach die Duo had gemist, ´en dat uit de mond van een Gundampiloot.´

Duo lachte mee, ´Heb je nog zo´n paard als Crimson Red?´

Kim dacht even na en knikte toen, ´North Star. Ze is een uitstekende merrie, de dochter van Crimson Red.´

Duo vermoedde dat Kim van zuid Koreaanse afkomst was, zijn ronde gezicht, zachte zwarte haardos en zachte stem. Het was in hun contreien onbeleefd om met harde stem te spreken. Wufei was ook zo. Hoe zou het trouwens met hem zijn. Maar om daaraan te denken, Duo kreeg er de tijd niet voor.

Duo was kalmer dan hij zelf durfde te denken, ´Ik denk dat ik haar wel kan berijden. Crimson Red duldde mij, dan moet North Star mij dus ook dulden.´

´Crimson Red duldde geen anderen behalve jij, ik en Iridal. Hij is bereidt om vooral voor Iridal tot de dood te rennen.´ Kim draaide zich om, ´het klinkt wat rustiger, kom mee, dan stel ik je voor aan North Star.´

Duo volgde gelaten, maar zijn hart sprong van vreugde. Hij zou een nakomeling van Crimson Red berijden!

Het dier bleek uitzonderlijk mooi, een witte vacht met zilveren glans, hemelsblauwe ogen en lange zilveren manen. Ze stond hoog op de benen en was iets dunner van bouw dan haar vader, Crimson Red. Maar desalniettemin, een dochter van Crimson.

In stilte begon Duo haar te borstelen zoals Iridal hem had geleerd, krabde het vuil uit de holtes van de hoeven en zadelde het dier, dat hem duldde, zorgvuldig en rustig. Onderwijl hoorde hij Kim tot hem spreken, en luisterde half. Het was heerlijk vertoeven in zijn herinneringen.

´North Star is een uitstekend spoorzoeker, ze kan haar familie vinden zelfs al zijn ze mijlen ver uit elkaar.´ vertelde Kim verder terwijl hij Duo zadel, hoofdstel en andere attributen gaf.

´Dan moeten we Iridal snel vinden. Denk je... ´

´dat ze blij zal zijn dat jij nog leeft?´ Kim knikte, ´van iedereen was Iridal het meest geschokt en verdrietig toen Maxwell´s Church vernietigd werd. Ze is het eigenlijk nooit meer te boven gekomen en vroeg na drie weken van rouw overplaatsing hiernaar toe aan. Wij vroegen het eveneens aan, omdat we haar niet in de steek wilden laten. En omdat het onze plicht is haar te volgen, waar ze ook heen gaat.´

´en hoe staat het met de paarden?´

´Ze moeten over drie dagen naar een nog nader te bepalen punt worden gebracht, waar ze worden afgemaakt als beesten. Eerder heeft men dit gedaan, in de jaren dertig van de 20ste eeuw. Toen hebben vier soldaten ruim vierhonderd paarden weten te redden door ze naar Canada te brengen.´

´Canada?´

´Dat heette toen nog zo. Tegenwoordig is het allemaal geannexeerd door OZ of Romafeller.´ ´Oh.´ North Star keek even achterom naar haar nieuwe ruiter, hinnikte goedkeurend en wachtte af wat hij zou doen.

´Zullen we dan maar gaan?´ Vroeg Duo Kim, welke knikte.

´Ik zal ze verzamelen. We gaan direct.´

---

Kruegel had de hele middag buiten gelopen, op zoek naar sporen van Iridal. Hij wist dat als hij North Star los liet dat zij hem zo snel als haar benen haar dragen konden naar Crimson Red zou brengen, maar hij wilde het zeker weten.

Ze kon tochtig zijn en een hengst uitzoeken om hem haar te laten dekken. Kruegel wist niet veel van paarden, maar wist wel dat een tochtige merrie voor problemen zorgde. Iedere hengst zou haar direct willen dekken.

Hoe langer hij erover nadacht, hoe meer hij sympathiseerde met de koloniën en de Gundampiloten. Het werd hoe langer hoe gekker. Maar de koloniën waren gebouwd om vrij te zijn temidden van de sterren. En Aarde bezette ze. Hij begreep hun bedoelingen. Eindelijk vond hij wat sporen, vaag, maar duidelijk. De tijd had al geprobeerd ze uit te wissen, maar zijn scherpe haviksogen zagen ze. De hoeven waren groter dan die van een gemiddeld paard, het waren overduidelijk Shires

En ook waarom zijn leidster, Luitenant Kolonel Iridal Solaris North ervoor gekozen had om de Gundampiloot in veiligheid te brengen.

Toen hij hoorde van het plan van Dermail, dat uitgevoerd zou worden, begreep hij dat ze moest hebben voorvoeld wat er zou gebeuren. Hij zou temidden van 100 paarden in een kuil gedreven worden, en worden afgemaakt op een beestachtige wijze, die men in de jaren dertig van de 20ste eeuw ook wilde toepassen.

Kruegel draaide zich om, alleen maar om te zien dat er een colonne auto´s naderde. Dermail wilde zijn paarden.

---

Als een hazewindhond rende hij terug naar de stallen, maar vond tot zijn grote opluchting alleen maar gezadelde paarden, ´Dermail komt eraan!´riep hij uit, sprong op de rug van zijn dier en stoof de stal uit.

De vele ruiters in de basis gehoorzaamden de stille oproep die met Kruegels houding werd uitgezonden.

Alsof een muur van vuur hen op de hielen zat, was dat het teken dat de ruiters hun voormalig thuis verlieten en de wijde vlakten op renden. Met nog eens 1797 paarden voor zich uitdrijvend lieten ze Dermail en zijn kornuiten ver achter zich. Ze haalden weliswaar de woede van Romafeller op de hals, maar daarmee konden ze leven, gezien het feit dat hun kameraden de paarden als minder dan hun ergste vijanden werden afgemaakt.


	5. Duo

Chappie 5, jippie!

Disclaimer, jajaja, nu weten we het wel, ik bezit Gundam Wing dus duidelijk **_NIET_**. Maar goed, alles en iedereen die mijn lieflijk persoontje heeft verzonnen, behoort dus aan mijn lieflijk persoontje. For all the English lawyers outthere: I do not own Gundam Wing. Like many, I'd wish, but I don't. It belongs to those who created it and made it a complete succes!

On with da show!

---

Duo

---

Iridal liet Feline, Nicodemus en Crimson Red rennen alsof hun levens ervan afhingen.

Ineens was Crimson Red bokkig geworden en wilde zo snel mogelijk weg van waar ze nu waren. Trowa sukkelde langzamerhand in slaap, het ritmisch gehobbeld van de paarden werd vertrouwd en kalmerend.

Half slaperig keek hij om zich heen. De duisternis was ingevallen, en normaliter had hij nu met Quatre naar de sterren gekeken. Het was een somber aangezicht, melancholiek. Zou Quatre hem missen? Hij wist het wel zeker.

´we stoppen voor vandaag, de paarden zijn al veel verder dan een gewoon renpaard had kunnen komen.´ Iridal´s stem wekte hem uit zijn dromerigheid. Ze dreef de twee overige dieren naar een rotswand en steeg af. Toen hielp ze Trowa van de rug van het paard en liet hem op de grond zitten.

´Kan ik helpen?´ vroeg hij haar. Zachtjes duwde ze hem terug op de grond, en dat deed zeer aan zijn achterste. Ze moesten enkele uren gereden hebben en dat gehobbel deed zeer aan zijn achterste en benen.

´Nee, blijf maar zitten, je moet wel pijn hebben een bepaalde plaats.´ glimlachte ze zachtjes, ´Dat zal je vriendin wel leuk vinden. Of niet.´

De dieren waren moe en bezweet en ze zadelde ze snel en efficiënt af. Toen wreef ze de dieren droog met een paar doeken die ze had meegenomen. Ze kon het zich niet veroorloven om een spoor van stro achter te laten - stro werd normaliter gebruikt om de paarden te drogen.

Trowa keek toe, en nu snapte hij pas waarom Duo zo op Iridal gesteld was geraakt. Ze had iets over zich, iets ongrijpbaars, iets... vriendelijks.

---

Kim had geroepen, maar Duo kwam niet. Hij was gegaan zoals hij gekomen was: door de schaduwen. Toen gaf Kim zijn rijdier maar de sporen, want hij wist dat een Gundampiloot met plannen een gevaar was.

Duo had andere zaken te regelen. Hij was opgegaan in de schaduwen van de ondergaande zon, zoals hij ook was gekomen met de opkomende zon. Het had Duo´s hart in tweeën gescheurd dat hij moest vertrekken, maar het was noodzaak. De Gundam moest hier weg, als Dermail die zou vinden... Maar... Wat als Dermail onmiddellijk de ruiters zou achtervolgen? Dan hadden ze geen schijn van kans.

Op het borststuk van de Heavy Arms overdacht Duo de kansen van hem en de ruiters.

Ze hadden geen kans. Het was een wanhoopsdaad, wat Kim had voorgesteld.

Hij opende het luik dat hem toegang bood tot de cockpit en startte de Heavy Arms, ´Trowa zal hier niet blij mee zijn.´ glimlachte hij vervaarlijk en zocht het Alice systeem op.

Het Alice systeem leerde een piloot hoe de gundam te gebruiken, en aangezien Duo een andere Gundam vloog moest hij het hanteren.

De Gundam laten opstaan en voortbewegen was gelijk aan de Death Scythe, maar de Gundam laten aanvallen was een ander verhaal. Hij merkte al snel dat Trowa een behoorlijk sterkere piloot was dan hijzelf.

De linkerarm was zwaarder, wat zijn tol eiste van zijn eigen arm. Het Alice system liet hem zien wat te doen en hoe iets uit te voeren. Hij repeteerde het een paar keer voor zichzelf en kwam tot de conclusie dat het niet zo veel verschilde van de Deathscythe. Alleen zwaarder.

Dermail keek naar de lucht, vogels vlogen weg, in grote getale en alleen een donkere schaduw bleef achter. Verrast keken zijn mensen naar de lucht, niet begrijpend wat er gaande was.

Maar de ruiters grepen hun enige kans om te ontsnappen. Met donderend geraas viel de oranje-gele Gundam aan.

Hij richtte zijn vuur direct op de gebouwen en overviel Dermail´s escorte zodanig, dat ze niet achter de vluchtelingen aankonden. Duo was tevreden, maar vreesde tegelijkertijd ook Trowa´s woede.

Niemand behalve hij en Quatre mochten aan de Heavy Arms komen, laat staan vliegen. De eerste en de laatste keer dat Wufei dat deed omdat ze Trowa en de Heavy Arms moesten weghalen, kwam de arme Wufei dat te weten. En nu moest het weer gebeuren. Trowa raakte nu eenmaal in de problemen, dacht Duo bij zichzelf, maar ja, wie van ons niet?

Kim keek nog eenmaal om. Vanaf nu golden rangen noch standen. Kim was de aangewezen leider, en alleen met de zes sergeanten, naast Sanches die gewoonweg niet meer te vertrouwen was, konden ze nog ver komen. Kim liet North Star naast hem galopperen. Ze had de weg naar Iridal met Crimson Red, Feline en Nicodemus gevonden. Ze had de weg naar de vrijheid gevonden.

---

Zo snel als de Gundam was verschenen, verdween deze ook weer. En Dermail was woedend, ´Vind hen!´ riep hij almaar. Zijn kleindochter Dorothy glimlachte droef, ´Ze staan dus onder bescherming van de Gundampiloten. Maar dit keer geen Sanc Kingdom dat ze kan redden.´

Ze keek naar haar grootvader, groothertog van Frankrijk, ´Laat een bevel uitgaan, dat éénieder die hen kan vangen of arresteren, een beloning van 1000 dollar krijgt!´ Dorothy wist donders goed dat Dermail het nooit zou uitkeren. Maar ze moedigde de soldaten wel aan.

---

De rebellie van de Lothlorien basis bleef niet onopgemerkt. Al snel verscheen het overal op het nieuws in alle landen en allerlei talen.

---

´Maar wie bestuurde de Gundam dan?´ Quatre keek verwonderd naar het nieuws, en hoorde het verbazingwekkende feit aan dat niet alleen de Lothlorien basis rebelleerde, maar ook de Rivendel basis en de Demsterwold basis. Drie basis waar paarden en tradities centraal stonden. Volgens de berekeningen marcheerden ze naar het vroegere Canada. Historici meldden van een rebellie eind jaren 30 van de 20ste eeuw. Maar geen enkele Romafeller soldaat kon begrijpen dat dit gebeurde. Iedere Treize Faction soldaat wel. De leiders van de Treize Factiën - aanhangers van de onlangs afgezette Treize Kushrenada - roemden het besluit van de bases, maar geen van hen wist wie het werkelijk begonnen was. Zij waren al ver weg.

´Zou Trowa veilig zijn?´ Quatre trok zijn knieën op tot zijn borst, ´Is hij wel veilig?´

´Trowa is een grote jongen, hij red zich wel.´ Wufei glimlachte vriendelijk, ´Dat weet je toch?´

Quatre glimlachte en merkte niet dat Hiro was opgestaan om de voordeur te openen.

´Duo.´ Hiro was altijd koel en kalm in zijn woorden en houding.

Duo zei hem vaak dat hij vrolijker moest zijn en meer open. Hij vorderde langzaam.

Duo walste meteen de huiskamer in, ´Ik heb nieuws, over Trowa, de Lothlorien basis en de Heavy Arms.´

´Het is op het nieuws.´

´Nee, niet dat Wufei, Iridal heeft hem meegenomen, volgens hun sporenzoeker Kruegel gaan ze richting het vroegere Canada. Daar zal Sally op hen wachtten. Ik heb de vluchtelingen een behoorlijke aftocht gegeven.´

´Laat Trowa daar maar niet achter komen.´ glimlachte Wufei en wreef zijn kaak, hij herinnerde zich die kaakslag nog wel en Trowa´s furie.

Quatre glimlachte, ´Hoop gloort aan de horizon.´ Hij wist dat hij een van de weinigen was die altijd hoop hield, maar hij hield nimmer iets van deze hoop voor zichzelf.

Duo keek naar de herhaling van het nieuws. Er was niet zoveel nieuws op tv sinds de afzetting van Treize. De rebellie die erop volgde was groots, maar geen van de rebellen had dit kunnen bedenken.

´Wufei, waarschuw Sally, ze moet de Paardenmeesters toelaten, zeker als Iridal zich onder hen bevind.´

Wufei knikte, ´heb ik al gedaan, ze weet dat ze naar Iridal moet uitkijken. En ik heb zo´n vermoeden dat deze Iridal nogal een strijd kan leveren.´

Duo glimlachte, ´heb je ooit vijftig paarden die als een stoomtrein door een muur van mensen heen braken? Of een massieve muur van paarden gezien die een nog grotere groep mensen stopten? Ik wel, en geloof me, als zij aan onze kant staat, wat ik ook denk, dan krijgt Romafeller het nog zwaar met ze.´

---

Iridal had de nacht gewaakt, Trowa was in een diepe slaap gevallen. Ze redeneerde dat het een nawee van de koorts was. Hoewel zijn been nog steeds licht ontstoken was, had ze hem die avond heet water met citroen en suiker gegeven. Met veel gekke bekken had hij het opgedronken.

Trowa vond het ronduit smerig en beloofde zichzelf dat hij dat marteldrank nooit aan anderen zou geven of zelf zou gebruiken. Iridal had geglimlacht en hem aangemoedigd het te drinken.

Crimson Red graasde even verderop, nog steeds gezadeld. Feline en Nicodemus waren gepikeerd, maar Crimson Red nam alles. Zonder hoofdstel graasde hij tevreden en liep al grazend op Iridal af.

´Hey, waarom moet je altijd het gras onder mijn achterste hebben.´ snoof ze geïrriteerd, ´jij oude etterbak.´

Hij tapte met zijn hoef tegen haar achterste en duwde haar weg met zijn neus. Toen vrat hij tevreden al het gras op, daar waar zij had gezeten.

´Jij...´ Plagerig hief ze haar vuist, maar hij schonk er geen aandacht aan. Ondertussen was Trowa wakker geworden.

´Goed geslapen, slaapkop?´ glimlachte ze plagerig, ´wil je koffie?´ Ze schonk hem gewoon in, er was niets anders.

´Je kan geen koffie maken.´ bromde hij toen hij de hete drank opdronk, ´Nog erger dan wat ik maak.´

´Je hebt een mooie stem, warm en vol, volgens mij ben je van Latijns Amerikaanse afkomst.´ ze knipoogde, ´Maar ik val er niet voor.´

Hij wist niet of hij gelukkig moest zijn of moest janken.

Die ochtend reden ze weer vroeg weg van hun overnachtingsplek. Feline was wat vriendelijker naar Trowa, ze stond hem tenminste toe op haar rug en droeg hem naar waar Iridal en Crimson Red wilden.

Trowa merkte dat het kouder werd naar mate ze noordelijker gingen. De drie paarden waren verre van uitgeput, maar niet zo snel als Trowa had gehoopt.

Toch vond hij het vreemd dat niemand achter hen aankwam, en dat niemand hen stopte. Trowa keek om zich heen en toen naar Iridal.

Ze dreef haar paarden voort om de afstand zo groot te maken als mogelijk was.

Half staand in de stijgbeugels bleef ze doorrijden; de drie paarden waren niet moe te krijgen en reden voort alsof een muur van vuur hen op hielen zat.

Trowa probeerde haar te imiteren, maar het werd na een tijdje vermoeiend voor zijn benen. Toch leek het alsof iemand hen achterna zat... En toen klonk het hoorgeschal.

---

Kim had de paarden die dag en nacht tot het uiterste gedreven en het uiterste gevergd van de ruiters.

---

Een kleine 1800 paarden galoppeerden over de velden, en er zouden nog tenminste twee leeggelopen bases bijkomen met nog eens respectievelijk 2000 en 1500 paarden.

Dat betekende 500 en 375 ruiters extra.

En het was al moeilijk om dit zooitje van 450 ruiters in toom te houden.

---

Ze hadden alles gepakt wat ze nodig hadden, maar zelfs zo´n uittocht als deze bracht de nodige spanningen met zich mee. Naast hem galoppeerde een nog altijd onvermoeibare North Star, ze zocht haar familie. Het witte dier was echt de dochter van Crimson Red.

Hoewel langzamer dan de renpaarden, was ze onuitputtelijk. En Kim zag aan haar houding dat ze haar vader bijna had gevonden. Haar hoofd fier in de lucht, haar manen wapperend in de wind en de verlangende blik in haar ogen, de hunkering naar familie en vrienden. Als ze maar over de heuvel kwamen...

Kim gaf Kruegel het bevel de hoorn te blazen en zo hun aankomst aan te kondigen bij Iridal en haar bevrijde gevangene.

Het geschal was oorverdovend en de paarden reageerden erop. Ze renden nog feller en sneller dan ze al deden.

De zeshonderd ruiters dreven ze met moeite voort, ze wilden hun eigen weg.

Vooral de mustangs.

Gedreven door hoorngeschal renden ze maar voort, naar daar waar de Lothlorien Horsemasters hen wilden hebben. En niemand wist precies waarheen. Ze dreven de paarden over de heuvel, en North Star stormde naar beneden, haar paardenfamilie was daar!

Feline was niet te houden toen ze haar zuster hoorde hinniken, Trowa kon haar met moeite in toom houden. Iridal greep de teugels en kneep in haar bovenlip, ten teken dat ze moest gehoorzamen. Maar ze reageerde niet en wierp Trowa af om vervolgens Crimson Red aan te vallen en naar haar zuster te rennen terwijl Trowa nog met zijn voet in de stijgbeugel zat. Iridal kon voor een paar seconden niets anders doen dan toekijken naar de brute kracht van Feline.

Toen liet ze Nicodemus los en gaf Crimson Red de sporen. Als een razende storm rende hij achter Feline met Trowa aan en Iridal greep de teugels van Feline nogmaals. Toen zag ze pas wie eraan kwamen. Kim gaf Kruegel het handsignaal dat hij de paarden naar een rustplek moest brengen, weg van hen.

Iridal steeg af en rende naar Trowa, voor Feline er opnieuw met hem vandoor kon gaan. Ze haalde zijn voet uit de stijgbeugel en keek naar hem. Hij was bewusteloos geraakt door het voorval; ze tikte hem op zijn wangen tot hij weer wat kleur had en wakker werd.

´Gaat het een beetje?´ Ze nam Trowa in haar armen en knuffelde hem, ´Dat zullen behoorlijke blauwe plekken worden.´

Hij keek suffig om zich heen, een straaltje warm bloed liep langs zijn nek de sweater in. North Star en Feline speelden ondertussen vrolijk met elkaar als twee vrouwen die elkaar in jaren niet gezien hadden.

´Slim plan Kim, om North Star voor dit te gebruiken.´ mopperde ze, ´heb je verband, hij bloedt.´

Kim stond op en doorzocht de zadeltas van Sandslash naar verband en ontsmettingsmiddel. Met wat verbandwatten gedrenkt in het stinkende middel in verband om zijn hoofd werd Trowa helemaal wakker, Iridal maakte thee en eten voor hem klaar en Kim vertelde hen wat er was gebeurd.

Trowa had moeite om zichzelf kalm te houden en te vragen of Duo iets had losgelaten over Quatre. Hij hield zich in om hun beider veiligheid. Hij noemde Duo´s naam niet eens op. Hij luisterde slechts.

´Dus Duo is in orde?´ Nu ze het levend bewijs had begon ze te huilen van opluchting.

Ze praatten verder over van alles en nog wat en ondertussen maakten de ruiters kampvuren voor elkaar. Warm en knus en veilig voor roofdieren. Het enige roofdier dat hen kon bedreigen was de militaire macht van de Romafeller Foundation.

´Vanavond ontmoeten we de andere ruiters van de Rivendel basis en de Demsterwold Basis. Daarna zullen we met tenminste 3500 paarden en 1325 ruiters verder moeten trekken. De enige vraag is, wat doen we uiteindelijk met de paarden?´ Iridal en Kim keken elkaar aan, zoekend naar een antwoord, tot Kruegel hen stoorde, ´als ik even mag, Luitenant Kolonel Legolas en Arwen zijn hier.´

Iridal knikte, ´Goed, laat hen maar komen, Kruegel, wil je onze nieuwe vriend ergens anders onderbrengen? Ze hoeven dit niet te weten. Er heerst op dat front totale geheimhouding. Op straffe des uitstoting.´ Trowa keek haar aan, straffe des uitstoting was een gevaarlijke straf. Een huurling was dan volledig op zichzelf aangewezen en had niet meer de bescherming van een groep. Dood zou snel volgen, tenzij hij of zij zich bijzonder goed kon redden. Maar dat kwam niet vaak voor.

Kruegel glimlachte naar Trowa, die op de rug van Feniks zat. Het dier was kalm, sloom en rustig, maar was als een ware feniks. Als men dacht: die doet niets meer, spurtte hij er als een haas vandoor. Feniks was een prijzenswaardig paard, vele malen gewond geraakt, maar altijd had hij zijn ruiter David Kruegel gered.

Kruegel praatte honderduit tegen Trowa, die het gelaten aanhoorde. Maar Trowa´s gedachtegang draaide op volle toeren. Als Duo hen had gewaarschuwd, had hij wel degelijk banden met OZ soldaten, of voormalig OZ soldaten.

Maar hoe het ook zij, hij zou tot het bittere eind vechten.

Maar tegen wie?

Dit was te verwarrend, wel vijand, geen vijand, wel, niet wel niet, wat was het! Hak die knoop door!

Voor Trowa maakte het weinig uit, als de vijand eenmaal duidelijk was, zou hij aanvallen om de vijand te stoppen.

´het zal lastig worden, vriend, om hen in toom te houden.´ het duurde Iridal te lang voor het kamp was opgebroken.

En het gesprek met de twee leiders van Basis Demsterwold en Rivendel had haar ook geen goed gedaan.

´Ze wilden een onafhankelijke partij worden, om een eigen macht te vormen. Dat werkt niet,´ lichtte Kim Trowa in, ´áls we een front willen vormen, zullen we wellicht samenwerking moeten zoeken met het verzet. En Kruegel heeft een tot nog toe verborgen contact met een zusje in het verzet. Ze voorzagen elkaar altijd van informatie, zodat ze elkaar altijd ontliepen. Als we nog thuis waren, was Kruegel hier behoorlijk voor gestraft. Nu is hij naast mij en jou de vertrouweling van Iridal. O ja, Sanches is overgelopen naar het kamp van Demsterwold. Lothlorien, waar wij twee nu toe behoren, gaat naar het noorden, ver weg van hen. Wellicht dat Demsterwold nog bijdraait, maar zij staan nu alleen. Of wat er van over is, want meer dan de helft liep vannacht over naar Lothlorien. Alsof Iridal daar blij mee moet zijn.´

Hij glimlachte, ´Ze werd al ongewild Luitenant Kolonel en nu is ze het helemaal zat. Ze heeft het leiderschap aan mij en Kruegel overgedragen, en aan Legolas.´

Trowa keek naar hem, Iridal die zomaar het leiderschap op gaf om... Om wat?

´Goedemorgen.´ Trowa zag haar naderen, Feniks die vrolijk hinnikte en speels bokte en Crimson Red die hinnikte als antwoord.

Ze zag er goed uit, ´Goedemorgen.´ Trowa glimlachte terug, warm en open en het maakte Iridal blij.

´Jullie zien er goed uit vandaag, allemaal, Kim, Vriend, willen jullie bij mij blijven vandaag?´ Kim en Trowa knikten, ´Wij blijven bij je vandaag.´

Iridal had besloten haar eigen groep te leiden, en Legolas, die haar plan deelde, zou met haar meegaan en zijn troep leiden. Tegelijkertijd leidden ze ook de overgelopen groep. De laatste 500 die niet mee wilden met hen gingen met Arwen mee. En dat zou niet veel goeds voorspellen. Arwen was nogal opvliegend en heetgebakerd. Ze kon veel vernielen. En met Sanches bij haar, dat was helemaal olie op het vuur gooien. Trowa was meer dan blij dat die vent weg was. Voorgoed. Hoopte hij althans.

Toen gaf Iridal Crimson Red de sporen, en het reusachtige dier stormde naar voren. Kruegel blies de hoorn, de dieren op de vlakte - zonder ruiter - verzamelden zich op de tonen van de hoorn en stormden als een zee van warme paardenlijven achter de leider aan. Trowa reed naast Iridal op Feline, het dier dat hem meer en meer mocht. Aan haar andere zijde reed Kim met Sandslash en daarachter reed Kruegel met Feniks.

---

Hoog boven hen fotografeerden de spionagesatellieten van de Romafeller Foundation de bewegingen van de Horsemasters. Ze gingen noordwaarts.

De foto's die werden bekeken door de soldaten van de Romafeller zagen niets anders dan een zee van paarden. Dit zou problemen gaan geven. En er naderden nog twee van zulke groepen...

Hertog Dermail bekeek ze stuk voor stuk. Iridal had sinds de vernietiging van Maxwell's Church voor de nodige problematiek gezorgd – het pleiten voor de kolonisten en de kolonien, vrede, veiligheid en totale ontwapening van OZ, Alliance en Romafeller – het had niets uitgehaald. De oude man legde de foto's weg. Nu was ze echt te ver gegaan.

---

zo... dit was het dan voor nu.. Reviewtje iemand? mag altijd , hoe meer hoe liever... PS: Lieve Omnicat: ik zal niet meer zo stom doen met verhalen wissen en terugplaatsen... mopperdemopper, wat een klunzenbijter was SWD die ene avond.


	6. Silence before the storm

Hey there! Silver Winged Dragon is terug! En beter dan ooit.

Disclaimer: jep, de gebruikelijke blablabla. Ik bezit dus enkel de personages die ik heb verzonnen.

Pairings, nee, violence, later een beetje.

Geschikt voor jongeren onder de 16, ja.

Zo, weg met de gebruikelijke blablabla! Hier komt ie dan!

---

Silence before the storm

---

Wufei geloofde zijn oren niet toen Sally hem het nieuws vertelde, ´Drie volledige bases rebelleren tegen de Romafeller Foundation? En Trowa zit er midden in? Dan heeft Duo dus toch de waarheid gesproken...´

´heb je dan aan hem getwijfeld?´ vroeg Hiro lichtelijk gepikeerd.

Hij haalde zijn schouders op, ´Ik wachtte af, en dan denk ik werkelijk alles.´

Hiro knikte, maar dat stemde hem nog niet goed.

Quatre glimlachte weer toen een enorme truck met piepende remmen voor het huis op de oprijlaan stopte, ´als je het over de duvel hebt, hoor je z´n kettingen rammelen.´

Een grote truck met manshoge banden stopte voor het huis, Duo stapte uit en sloeg de deur met een klap dicht. Hij kon er maar net bijkomen. En toen liep hij naar het huis, met een gezicht als een grafzerk.

Quatre rende hem tegemoet en omhelsde hem alsof hij hem al jaren niet meer had gezien, ´Hoe is het met je, hoe is het met Trowa, hoe is het...´

Duo hoorde de vragen niet eens, keek naar Sally die nog in de deuropening stond, ´Je krijgt aardig wat mensen erbij, ongeveer 1375. Wees voorzichtig met Iridal. Ze is... Een vriendin van me.´

´Als dat alles is dat zo schokkend moet wezen, weet ik het ook niet meer. Hadden jullie dan geen twijfels over mij?´ Sally glimlachte, ´als zij jou vriendin is, is ze ook mijn vriendin.´

Duo keek haar verrast aan, ´Hoe bedoel je?´ Dit was niet de reactie die hij had verwacht.

´Romafeller, Alliance of OZ, het maakt niets uit, we hoorden eens tot dezelfde organisatie.´

Ze was melancholiek en bedroefd, ´Nu stellen ze mij aan als leider, nou, geen denken aan. Het was mijn eigen plan om jou in veiligheid te brengen en daarmee heb ik mijn functie als leider opgegeven. Het was onder andere Kim´s plan om de basis te verlaten en het verzet te zoeken.´

Kim onderbrak haar, ´Het was mijn plan om dat te doen, de Lothlorien basis liep meteen leeg. Rivendel en Demsterwold volgden.´

Ze knikte, ´maar zij volgden jou, niet mij.´

´Daar moet ik je gelijk in geven, en ik zal hen leiden.´

Iridal glimlachte, ´Maar voorlopig, vrienden, gaan we eerst maar eens onze eigen plek in deze wereld zoeken. Eens is er vrede, en dan gaan we met z´n allen feestvieren!´ Ze lachte luid en vrolijk, net als Trowa had gedaan.

Kim gniffelde, ´dus u bent nu bijrijder.´

Ze knikte, ´Ik wil hierbuiten staan, zodat ik Vriend hier kan beschermen. Velen zullen hem niet mogen, en mij ook niet, omdat ik bewijsmateriaal heb vernietigd en verdoezeld.´

´Dan staan jullie beiden onder mijn bescherming,´ sprak Kim luid, ´En laat niemand aan die verordening tornen.´

Het was doodstil, voor zover het in een luidruchtig kamp doodstil kon zijn.

Toen gaf Kruegel op bevel van Kim het bevel om op te stijgen en uit te rijden.

De laatste ruiters van de Demsterwold basis bleven alleen achter. Zij zouden een eigen verzetshaard vormen, maar iedereen wist al dat het niets zou uithalen. De Lothlorien basis en de Rivendel basis zouden naar het noorden gaan, vooral omdat Vriend kleine aanwijzingen gaf dat daar het verzet was.

Vriend - zoals ze Trowa noemden aangezien ze zijn naam niet kenden - reed naast Iridal, die enkel de paarden onder controle hield en de makkelijkste wegen uitkoos. Beiden leidden hen naar het noorden, waar men steeds meer vermoedde dat het verzet zich ophield.

Dit keer reed hij op de rug van North Star, het donkerbruine paard - dochter van Crimson Red. Trowa was blij, ze was een stuk tammer en sneller dan de bokkige Feline, die vrij reed in de kudde.

Maar met hun trek naar het noorden kwam een vraag opspelen: Met hun aankomst bij het verzet, zouden ze hun locatie prijsgeven. Hoe dat te voorkomen?

---

De avond ervoor...

'Kruegel.' Kim's stem was luider dan anders. Kruegel reageerde meteen, het was hem nu eenmaal aangeleerd. En Kruegel en Kim mochten elkaar ondanks het verschil in rang erg graag. Ze werden Brothers genoemd, omdat ze vrijwel altijd samen waren.

'Ja, Kim?' Kruegel salueerde enkel nog uit respect.

'verzamel alle sergeants en hogeren in rang. Ik wil ze spreken. Nu, stuur desnoods enkele scouts om hen hierheen te halen. Rapporteer de namen van hen die niet willen komen. Het is belangrijk.' Kim keek uit over de grasvlakte, die langzamerhand veranderde in een veld vol bloed nu de zon onderging achter de bergen verderop. Het zou niet lang meer duren voor er sterrenlicht zou zijn, het geliefde licht van Iridal.

Kruegel rende het kamp uit en sprong op de rug van Feniks, die geirriteerd hinnikte, maar luisterde naar zijn meester. 'Korporaal, stuur scouts naar alle sergeants en hogeren in rang van de andere kampen. Zoveel als er kampen zijn. Ze moeten allen komen, of hun namen worden gerapporteerd.' Gaf hij door en nam het westgedeelte van het kamp. Hij gaf Feniks de sporen en deze rende weg, zich afvragend waarom zijn meester zo is.

Niet lang daarna kwamen zes verschillende sergeants op de oproep af, de scouts nog bij hen. Sommigen wilden niet komen. Het maakte veel uit of ze wel of niet kwamen. Want het was Iridal d'r tactiek om hen te helpen die haar ook hielpen. Zo niet, liet zij ze barsten.

In stilte ontving Kim hen. Ze salueerden uit respect, omdat hij tot de leidster van deze rebellie hoorde. Iridal was nog immer iemand om rekening mee te houden.

'Goedenavond, heren. Ik wil dit kort maar krachtig houden.' Ze gingen zitten rond een kampvuur dat vrolijk knetterde, 'we zijn hier door de rebellie tegen Dermail. Niemand wil zien dat de paarden worden afgemaakt en niemand wil meemaken dat ze worden afgemaakt. We zijn momenteel onderweg naar het Noord Chinese Verzet dat zich vreemd genoeg schuil houdt in Canada. Wie gaat mee, wie niet?'

Een oudere man keek hem aan, 'wat betekent dit voor ons?'

'Iets wat de Horsemasters altijd hopen, sterven in de strijd, of sterven als een oude man of vrouw. Wat kiest u, is eigenlijk een betere vraag. Sterven in een wellicht zinloze strijd, of leven en ieder een eigen weg gaan met de paarden die men bezit? Kies.'

Dezelfde oudere man glimlachte, 'Ik kies ervoor met mijn paarden te sterven. Als zij sterven. Zo niet, mogen zij van mij vrij deze grasvlakten begrazen. Laat de dieren die eens zijn uitgeroeid weer terugkomen. Laat het leven weer vorm aannemen en geef ons weer adem om te leven.'

Een ander nam het woord, 'Ik heb velen verloren, en zo ook mijn mensen. Vrienden, familie, kennissen. Hier op Aarde als in de Kolonien. En we kennen allen het verhaal van Iridal, met de kleine Duo Maxwell. Ik was nog haar commandant toen hij stierf. Of leefde. Zoals men nu denkt. Ik heb haar hart gezien, aan stukken gescheurd door dat ene bevel dat ik moest geven van mijn meerderen. Nee. Ik eis wraak voor wat ons allen is overkomen.'

'Ga naar het noorden, ga naar dat verzet.' Sprak de derde rustig, 'en strijd tot de laatste man!'

De discussie werd langzaam overgenomen, en Kim hoorde hen spreken, hun meningen, hopen en wensen. Het doel was hen duidelijk. Door de oorlog zelf hadden velen familie en vrienden verloren en leven was nutteloos geworden zonder hen. Door een laatste veldslag konden ze wellicht het tij keren en mensen aan hun verstand brengen dat oorlog niet zo leuk was als het leek. Dermail zou - dat wisten ze - er veel publiciteit aan geven. Er waren nog 1125 ruiters en 4300 paarden over. Een klein aantal zou het einde van de reis niet halen. Iridal schatte dat een kleine 4290 paarden de reis wel zou halen.

---

Iridal glimlacht toen ze het nieuws van Kim hoorde. 'Jij!' riep ze op haar gebruikelijk verraste toontje, 'Oh, als ik dat had geweten, dan snap ik dus nu ook waarom er zoveel mee zijn gegaan!'

Kim bloosde en verborg zijn gezicht onder zijn hand, 'Het spijt me, maar ik vond dat het moest. Trouwens, u heeft toch al het gezag uit handen gegeven.'

Sally trof haar voorbereidingen maar bleef bij de jongens om hen de laatste nieuwtjes te vertellen en roddels over hoge piefen te delen. Quatre lachte weer en voelde dat ook Trowa tevreden was.

Quatre was altijd van slag af als Trowa weer op missie ging.

Maar nu leek Duo juist van slag af te zijn.

´Iridal was een zeer goede vriendin... Maar waarom moeten al mijn vrienden sterven?´ murmelde hij bij zichzelf, ´waarom toch?´

Hiro sloeg z´n armen om de middel van z´n vriend, ´We zullen haar allemaal welkom heten, zelfs Wufei.´

Duo gniffelde, ´Ja, tuurlijk, en hij gaat dansen met Treize.´

´Dat zie ik hem nog niet doen.´ antwoordde Hiro en drukte een kus in z´n nek, ´Ik miste alles aan je, je lichaam, je persoontje, je geur... Zelfs die vlecht van je...´

Weer kuste Hiro z´n nek en likte z´n weg naar Duo´s oor om eraan te sabbelen, ´kom bij me liggen...´

Duo greep Hiro´s hoofd, hij wilde van geen wijken weten en liet zich kussen en likken door zijn vriend. Hiro´s handen gleden over zijn sweater naar de riem, die hij lospeuterde en het shirt uit z´n broek trok.

Duo gniffelde, ´jij weet me altijd weer op te vrolijken,´ en met z´n ogen dicht stond hij Hiro toe hem te strelen.

Voor iemand die een harde persoonlijkheid had, was Hiro met z´n handen en lippen verbazingwekkend zacht en teder.

Zijn handen gleden onder z´n shirt en streelden de stevige buik en borstkas. ´Je ribben zijn voelbaar...´ Duo vond het niet echt romantisch klinken, maar hij had wel gelijk.

Hij had al een paar dagen niet meer gegeten van spanningen en zorgen.

Maar dat wilde niet zeggen dat Duo het spelletje afbrak. Een kreetje ontsnapte zijn lippen toen Hiro zijn hand in Duo´s broek liet glijden en zijn harde penis voelde.

Hij omklemde deze stevig en schoof z´n hand heen en weer. Hiro klemde Duo´s lichaam met zijn nog vrije arm tegen zich aan toen hij hem aftrok.

Hiro glimlachte en keek naar Duo, die hijgde in zijn greep van lust en verlangen en met een gedempte kreet klaarkwam.

Toen zakte Duo ineen, en Hiro viel mee.

Te moe om te staan, beoordeelde Hiro en liet hem tegen zijn eigen lichaam liggen. Hij suste hem, en wiegde hem tot hij uiteindelijk in slaap viel.

In Frankrijk, waar Dermail zetelde, liep het personeel onrustig heen en weer. 'Waar is Relena!'

De jonge koningin liet niets van zich horen. Het was haar een genoegen hem te teisteren. Zelfs als ze hem botweg weigerde te spreken. Maar ja, eens moest ze dat doen.

Met haar gebruikelijk o zo vriendelijk gezicht liep ze haar kamer uit, begeleid door Dorothy, die honderd uit babbelde over de laatste nieuwtjes, en Hiro. _Hij is homo, jij idioot. Weet je dat nou nog niet?_ dacht ze blij, _Jammer voor mij, maar goed voor jou._ Ze liet Dorothy in haar waan. Eens zou ze eruit komen. En dat zou een genot zijn voor Relena.

In de raadszaal wachtte onder ander Markies Weyridge op haar. Hij glimlachte zachtjes. Tubarov, een grote gewelddadige idioot, zat tegenover hem met zijn gebruikelijke vriendelijk gezicht. (lees zuurpruim). Van binnen glimlachte ze. Dit zou haar gevangenschap goed doen! Ze ging zitten en opende de vergadering – een vergadering bijeen geroepen door Hertog Dermail.

Dermail had woedend geroepen dat die verdomde veestapel uitgedund moest worden. Maar Relena zag wat er werkelijk gebeurde. De veestapel, zoals Dermail het noemde, ging regelrecht naar het verzet en zou van daaruit nog één veldslag leveren om het verzet veilig te stellen. En dat vreesde Dermail, maar nog meer vreesde hij Luitenant Kolonel Iridal North Solaris. Zij was er een van de oude stempel, van veldslagen en man tot man gevechten. Als zij die hele groep rebellen, en wat er nu zat, kon mobiliseren tot een strijdmacht, was Romafeller nergens meer.

´Nee! Geen enkele Mobile Doll zal daartegen worden ingezet!´ sprak ze kalm, ´Geen enkele.´ Geschokt keken alle aanwezigen haar kant uit. Markies Weyridge glimlachte ongemerkt. Als koningin van de wereld, zoals Dermail haar had gedoopt, had ze het laatste woord over wat er zou gebeuren met de rebellen.

Hiermee kon ze Hiro een kans geven. Hij mocht dan niet op vrouwen vallen, maar ze zag hem wel als haar vriend. En als ze hem kon helpen, dan deed ze dat.

Dermail keek haar met open mond aan, geschokt als hij was vergat hij z´n mond te sluiten. Dorothy stond op, ´maar vrouwe Relena, deze rebellen zijn gevaarlijk, ze kunnen uw heerschappij ondermijnen.´

Dorothy stuitte op een woedende blik van Relena, ´Hoe durf je! Als jullie deze oorlog niet waren gestart, was dit niet nodig geweest. Ik geloof dat het zichzelf oplost. En als jullie er troepen heen sturen, dan stuur je er mensen heen.´ _En nu, nu zullen we zien wie er werkelijk van deze oorlog houdt._ dacht ze bij zichzelf, _en dat zal Dermail zijn, die ervan houdt. _

Nog geen half uur later kreeg ze gelijk. Hij stuurde 6000 man om de rebellen in de kiem te smoren...

---

Trowa kende het verzet behoorlijk genoeg, ´Kreugel, kun je ons aankondigen?´

Kruegel keek hem aan, ´Natuurlijk.´ Hij blies de hoorn, tegelijkertijd gaf Kim het bevel de kudde te stoppen.

Toen gaf Trowa North Star het bevel om naar voren te lopen en een groot risico te nemen. Hij wist dat praktisch het gehele verzet dat daar in de bossen voor hem aanwezig was, nu in de frontlinie lag, klaar om hen aan te vallen. En ook het feit dat er nog mensen in het verzet waren die hem liever dood dan levend zagen.

Met luide stem sprak hij, zijn stem galmde over vlakte:

´Ik ben Trowa Barton, piloot van de Gundam Heavy Arms, rebel van L3.´

Het was stil, iedereen hield z´n adem in. Wat zou er gaan gebeuren?

Een man kwam uit de bossen tevoorschijn, gekleed in groene camouflagekledij, hij ging volledig op in het groen-bruine woud achter hem. De man was ongewapend. Een risico op zich. Hij was niet echt groot, maar dat zou komen door de afstand tussen hen.

Met een luide warme stem die over de vlakte galmde antwoordde hij: ´Ik ben afgezant van Sally Po, voormalig Alliance Majoor, rebel van Aarde. Welkom.´

---

´Dus ze komen achter ons aan?´ Kim was er nauwelijks van onder de indruk, net als Iridal en Kruegel.

´Wat gaan jullie eraan doen?´ vroeg Trowa hen nieuwsgierig. ´zo te horen zijn het slechts 6000 man. Met onze kleine aantal van 1125 maken we weinig kans om te overleven, maar dat is ons ook geleerd.´

Iridal strekte haar armen en benen, ´als je mij een beetje kent, weet je dat ik dol ben op oude veldslagen. Man tegen man. Bloed zweet en tranen. En trouwens: zonder paarden maakt Dermail weinig kans. Dat betekent dat hij 2250 man tegenover zich heeft. En het verzet dat zich elders kan vestigen.´

´Jullie hebben ons prijsgegeven.´ bromde de afgezant van Sally ongerust om deze ontwikkelingen. Als waarnemend leider had hij haar taak overgenomen voor zolang ze weg was. En dit stemde hem niet gunstig.

´Nee, we wisten al weken dat jullie hier zaten, maar onder het mom van een missie voorbereiden, deden we niets.´ glimlachte Kruegel tevreden, ´Nu kunnen jullie met alle gemak jezelf verplaatsen naar elders en ons laten vechten.´

´Dus dat was de hele opzet. Jullie redden niet alleen de paarden, maar ook ons en jezelf.´

Geen van hen had echt begrepen wat hun plan was, naast het verzet prijsgeven. ´Dus... Jullie wisten het...´ de man leek ontstelt, ´Dan gaan we, zo ver weg als we maar kunnen. Morgen treffen we de voorbereidingen.´ Kruegel knikte, ´ik zal het doorgeven aan Iridal.´

Trowa zat op een boomstronk, op z´n hurken, en keek naar Iridal die Crimson Red tot in de puntjes verzorgde.

´Hij weet wat eraan komt, niet waar?´ Iridal knikte, ze was te stil voor haar doen.

´Gaat hij ook sterven?´

´Dat weet ik niet,´antwoordde ze na een tijdje, ´hij kan het overleven. Maar Dermail kennende, dood hij iedereen, ook de paarden.´ ZE krabde de hoeven uit en poetste Crimson Red op, tot hij glom als een edelsteen in een ring.

´Hij is een goede vriend.´stelde Trowa vast, ´Wees trots op hem.´

Ze knikte, ´Meer dan trots.´ Glimlachend nam ze afscheid, ´volgens Kruegel kunnen we morgen de eerste aanval verwachten. De paarden zijn moe, laat hen maar komen. Dan slaan wij de eerste golven af.´

´Een gundam zou je wel kunnen helpen.´ glimlachte Trowa mismoedig.

Iridal schudde haar hoofd, ´Nee. Wij vechten alleen. Geen MS, of MD, geen Gundams. Wij zijn wie we zijn, strijders van de oude orde, wij sterven als krijgers van de oude orde.´ Ze verhief haar stem, iedereen luisterde, ´Morgen treedt de Dood binnen in dit kamp. Wij slaan hem terug, als hij ons wilt, moet hij ervoor vechten!´

De rede was kort, maar krachtig en vol trots en overtuiging van hun overwinning juichten de ruiters. Nu pas leek het kamp in actie te komen. Zwaarden werden geslepen, tuigage en zadels opgepoetst, kleding en laarzen hersteld en gepoetst, dieren verzorgd en opgeknapt. De mensen van het verzet hadden weinig middelen om hun goederen en mensen snel te verplaatsen, en de paarden waren een beter alternatief dan de goederen achterlaten en nog slomer zijn dan ze al waren. De paarden werden onder hen verdeeld, met tuigage, zadels en kleding. Het zou niemand verbazen als er maar 1125 mensen uitreden. Misschien minder, aangezien sommigen terug wilden naar hun families. Uiteindelijk zou Kim maar 1100 mensen overhouden, bereidt te sterven voor een doel dat ze allang niet meer begrepen: Vrede.

Die avond inspecteerde Iridal met Kim de troepen. Weinig was er over, maar de slagorde was niet aangetast. Het verzet had een nieuw zwaard voor Iridal gesmeed, als teken van respect voor haar en haar mensen. Trots bood de leider het aan, ´Voor de dame die onze levens redde.´

Iridal keek ernaar, het weigeren was getuigde van disrespect. Ze pakte het zwaard van hem aan, ´Dan zal dit zwaard de eerste slag toebrengen in de gelederen van onze gezamenlijke vijand. Moge het veel van hun bloed proeven.´

De mannen lachten, meer uit nervositeit, dan uit vreugde. Toen ging ze verder met het inspecteren van de troepen. De 1100 man zouden die avond nog waken, en bij het krieken van de dag uitrijden om hun vijand en masse te verslaan!

TBC

Review iemand? Alsjeblieieieieieieieieieft!

Nog 1 of 2 chappies te gaan! Tja, gezien school me voor de komende 8 weken weer goed bezig houd, moet ik natuurlijk wel mijn lezers met dit tevreden stellen. Groetjes en tot de volgende keer!


	7. End game

Okay, ik neem aan dat de disclaimer, pairings, violence en andere warnings niet meer hoeven? Goed zo, lees verder en wees verheugt, mijn lieve lezers… laatste chappie.

---

End Game

Trowa keek naar het veld. Er waren grote geulen gegraven met een helling naar de oppervlakte vanuit het bos. Ze waren elk overdekt met een netwerk van bladeren en takken, zodat niemand hen vermoedde. Er stonden al enkele paarden in de geulen te wachten, met hun ruiters op de rug.

Zwaarden waren getrokken, vechtlust ingepraat en opgerakeld, strijdkracht verzameld. Moed ingedronken bij sommigen. Het verzet was al ver weg, voor hun doen dan.

Hun vijand zou over de heuvel komen, 6000 man sterk. Alleen maar mensen. De ruiters waren met 1100 man, en tezamen met hun paarden, dus 2200 man sterk. Ze zouden als een stoomtrein van vlees en hoeven in de vijand rammen.

Iridal keek naar het zwaard, en toen naar haar sabel, ´Vriend, wil je dit aan Duo geven?´ Ze gespte haar sabel af, ´Ik denk dat Duo dat wel op prijs zal stellen.´

Droevig nam hij het geschenk aan, ´hij speelde er vroeger altijd mee, onverschrokken en dapper. Hij was de ruiter te paard en ik de slechte vijand. Hij kan wel schermen, maar ik denk niet dat hij het nog beoefend. Hij was behoorlijk goed voor een jochie van 7.´ Ze leek verzonken in haar herinneringen, ´Zeg hem.. Zeg hem dat ik van hem houd en in zijn hart altijd bij hem zal zijn, zoals ik bij jou zal zijn. Lieve Vriend.´

Toen sloeg ze hem knock-out, tilde hem op en gaf hem aan een strijder, ´Breng hem weg,´ zei ze hem, ´ver weg en in veiligheid. Anders zal ik je nachten ondraaglijk maken en je leven tot een hel!´

De man salueerde. Zijn kans op een waardig einde in de strijd was verkeken. Maar hij wist ook dat als hij niet deed wat ze zei, zij haar woorden nog wel eens waar kon maken, gezien de meeste van de Horsemasters geloofden in een leven na de dood. Met Trowa over de rug van zijn paard gaf hij het dier de sporen en liet het rennen alsof zijn leven ervan af hing.

Die dag kwam de strijdmacht van 6000 man tevoorschijn over de heuvels. Geleidt door Dermail, op zoek naar bloed en wraak.

Kruegel zou het signaal blazen als de strijdmacht dichtbij genoeg was. Dan zouden de paarden door de geulen het land op rennen en de strijdmacht beginnen.

Dermail leek iets te vermoeden, hij hield halt.

In een fractie van een seconde besloot Iridal aan te vallen.

Dermail keek in het rond, vanaf de rug van zijn paard. De bossen leken leeg, de velden verlaten. Sporen van door paardenhoeven omgewoelde aarde leidden het bos in.

´Ze zijn waarschijnlijk door het bos getrokken, noordwaarts.´ sprak een luitenant.

´Goed, dan gaan we noordwaarts!´ Hij spoorde zijn mannen aan om verder te trekken.

Ze liepen, verder en verder, tot 100 meter van het bos, 50 meter, en toen: de hoorn schalde van diep onder de grond tot hoog in de lucht, en rekken werden weggetrokken.

Uit de geulen kwamen paarden, honderden paarden, die als een stoomwals op de linie afstormden. Een muur van vlees en zwaarden, hijgend, briesend, schreeuwend!

Dermail geloofde zijn ogen niet. De reactie was te traag, hij kon geen bevelen meer geven.

Alleen maar wegrennen. Want deze muur zou hen allen vertrappelen.

De eerste 100 man vielen, toen meer en meer, terwijl de paarden ongecontroleerd door de muur heen braken, voor er aan de zijde van de vijand de eerste slachtoffers vielen.

Mensen schreeuwden.

Paarden briesten.

Zwaarden sloegen op elkaar in.

Bloed, zweet en tranen.

Hoorngeschal.

Hoeven.

Donderende hoeven van hen die nog overeind stonden, paarden die hun ruiters verdedigden, ruiters die hun paarden verdedigden.

Er was geen ontsnappen aan, een slagveld, een massaslachting onder eigen mensen.

Vroegere kennissen, vrienden, kameraden die elkaar doodden.

Dermail keerde zijn paard om en gaf het de sporen. Het dier rende alsof de vijand hem op de hielen zat.

Iridal´s strijders waren niet van plan geweest terug te keren. Ze bleven vechten, tot de laatste druppel bloed uit hun lijven was weggestroomd. Tot de laatste traan vloeide. Tot de laatste adem was uitgeblazen.

Uiteindelijk stond Iridal niet meer op haar voeten, maar om haar heen ging de strijd verder.

Ze waren haar vergeten. Iedereen vocht om te leven of om te doden.

ZE hoorde niets meer, behalve het vrolijke lachje van Duo van Maxwell´s Church. Ze zag niets meer, behalve zijn gezicht. Ze voelde niets meer, behalve zijn aanrakingen. Sister Helen kwam naar haar toe, strekte haar hand uit en leidde haar weg van het slagveld. Father Maxwell omarmde haar. Ze was thuis.

Die nacht werd Duo met een schreeuw van pijn wakker. Het voelde alsof een zwaard hem vanaf zijn linkerschouder - bij de nek - naar beneden doorsneed tot aan zijn rechter heup. Niet dwars door de midden, maar wel zijn lichaam, waar een behoorlijke en dodelijke wond in moest zitten. ´Wat is er?´ Hiro kwam overeind, geschrokken van Duo´s angstschreeuw.

Duo wreef de pijnlijke plek, ´Ik weet het niet.´

Sally kwam met Wufei en Quatre binnen, ´Waar is de brand.´ begon Sally, ´Jullie twee...´ toen ze Duo´s gezicht zag besefte ze een geestelijke wond. ´Iridal...´

Enkele dagen later kwam Trowa thuis. Het was midden in de nacht, maar Duo was nog voor Quatre als eerste beneden. Trowa zag er verfomfaaid uit. In zijn handen had hij een lange sabel, rijkelijk versierd met patronen die Duo maar al te goed kende.

´Iridal wil dat ik je dit geef.´ Hij overhandigde Duo de sabel, die hem gestaag aannam, alsof het ding van porselein gemaakt was.

´Dan is ze dood...´ Duo voelde een warme hand over zijn hart strijken, en een kusje op zijn wang. ´slaap zacht, lieve vriend.´ hoorde hij duidelijk.

Quatre stond te glimlachen toen hij Duo die ochtend wakker maakte. Hiro was al enkele uren op en keek verrast naar zijn slaperige vriend.

´Wie was die vrouw, die bij je was?´ Vroeg Quatre hem in de keuken.

´Hm?´ Duo keek hem verbaasd aan, ´wat voor vrouw.´

´sister Helen herken ik wel, ze is nog altijd non, maar die vrouw in OZ uniform?´

´Dat moet dan Iridal zijn geweest.´ Duo keek hem verbaasd aan, maar herinnerde zich toen dat Quatre de gave van het ´zien´ had. ´Ze was een goede vriendin.´ Duo keek naar de sabel, die Trowa later die avond op de tafel in de eetkamer had gelegd, ´Een die haar hart volgde en streed voor waar zij in geloofd. En dat zal ik ook doen.´

Owari

Good luck and Good bye.

SWD vraagt heel life om reviews.


End file.
